2 months and 2 years
by tofnl
Summary: She loved him, she loved him with all her heart. She hadn't seen him in 2 years and now she was at his doorstep. He couldn't forget her and he never knew when he would ever see her again it was coming sooner than he thought. AU. TxG.
1. Why did you do it

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters.**

**Summary- She loved him, she loved him with all her heart. She hadn't seen him in 2 years and now she was at his doorstep. He couldn't forget her and he never knew when he would ever see her again it was coming sooner than he thought. AU. TxG.**

**A/N: Hey guys I just decided to write this because my power was out and the though flew into my head. My first priority is still **_**Run**_** but this is going to be my main focus when that is over. I don't know how long this will be, we'll see. **

**2 months and 2 years  
**

**Chapter 1 **

_**Why did you do it**_

* * *

"Why did you do it?" I asked him 

"Why did I do what?" he replied

"Why did you leave and not tell me anything? Why did you have to be you and make me fall in love with you when you knew that you were going to leave! Why I just want an answer! I just need to know" I screamed at him

"I don't know why…" he said trailing off

"Yes you do, I know that you do and don't play games with me! Damn it Troy! I was in love with you and you managed to do that in two months. No one falls in love in two months of meeting someone anymore. I couldn't stand it when you left! Do you know how hard it was for me to leave and then have to wake up every morning and go to my classes knowing that no matter when I got home that I wouldn't see you again! You don't because you never cared! You never did Troy because if you did care then you never would have let me fall in love with you knowing that you were just going to leave!"

"Do you think that I wanted to fall in love with you?! God Gaby don't you think that I went through the same thing. The reason that I did leave was because I knew that I needed to do this for myself! I needed to be able to show that I didn't need you. How do you become dependent on someone after two months? I never wanted that to happen. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"What so now you are saying that everything that we had was this huge mistake and you wished that it never happened? Well you know what then it didn't happen. I never knew you, I never knew anything about you and I most definitely didn't fall in love with you! Is that what you want Troy? Then its done I didn't know you, I never loved you and those two months of my life weren't the best months of my life. So I'm sorry that I was such an inconvenience to you! I am sorry that I loved you and I am sorry that I didn't come two years ago and tell you this!" I said and walked out of the door I couldn't handle it.

I still loved him after two years. I hadn't heard from him since that August night when we said goodbye. I didn't think that it was going to be goodbye for two years. I couldn't stop loving him there was just something about him. Maybe it was his eyes or the way that he treated me I am not really sure the only thing I know is that I couldn't stop loving him. But now I had to, he was different now I was different now.

We are no longer those 19 year olds who met by chance that summer that we both decided to head back to Albuquerque, NM. I woke up one day to find the guy who charmed his way into my heart gone. There was nothing left for me, nothing. I didn't even get to tell him goodbye or that I loved him one last time. I didn't get any closure and I certainly didn't get anything that would make it okay for me to see him again.

It wasn't fair. I didn't want to love him, not when I had a feeling that he didn't love me all along. There is something inside of me saying that I was just this girl that he met while he spent the summer at home. He could have told me and I would have understood. I much rather would have had a failed long distance relationship than the one that I was never allowed to have. He deprived me of something that I would never be able to forget.

Loving him was never a mistake and those two months were the best of my life but according to Troy they were an inconvenience to his life. They never happened and they didn't mean shit to him. I am going to live with that and I feel stupid for letting myself come all of the way over here. He was never going to love me, not truly.

The things that he did and said that summer two years ago are unforgettable. I can't walk anywhere in Albuquerque and not have a memory of Troy come to me. That is probably one of the reasons that I left again. I fell in love and got my heart broken in a two month span there. I couldn't go back and not have anything be different. My mom begs me to come home every once in a while and I tell her that I am busy. I just can't walk back into my room and be filled with the things that remind me of him.

I haven't been back since then, and here I am sitting in some cab in New York City. I don't even know why I came here. Did a part of me want to find him and have that conversation? I don't really know. I am on the way back to my hotel to think about all of the things that I shouldn't have done. Falling in love with him was the biggest mistake of my life. But then again it was the best thing that I had ever done.

Troy opened my eyes to new things and he changed me more than he would know. Who knew that taking a class while you were home for the summer would lead to what we had. It was just supposed to be a study session and that turned into us talking for 5 hours. Then we went out for coffee, then dinner, and then I was in love with him.

We both knew that we weren't in Albuquerque permanently, he has been here in New York since freshman year and I have been in Boston. It's not like we couldn't have made it work. We were close, closer than if one of us was in New Mexico. He was just scared and I was just too stupid to not come until now. I don't really know what would have happened if I had come two years ago, all I know is that I waited until now to finally show up on his doorstep completely unannounced.

I can't change the past and I definitely can't change the way that I just stormed out of his apartment. I can't change anything any more. The thing is that no matter how many times that I told him that I didn't love him I still did.

Troy and I met at Central New Mexico Community College. We were in the same history class. I was just trying to get some GE credit out of the way while I could and while I didn't have to pay rent or the high cost of going to a private college. We ended up talking because we sat next to each other by chance. It seemed like we were just destined to meet.

We had gone to the same high school but never bumped into each other there. It was all news to me. Just to know that we were in the same school was weird enough for me to hear. I found out that he was studying political science at Columbia and I was doing journalism at Emerson. We were both just taking a history class, there was nothing special about it.

Our relationship progressed rapidly one second we were friends and the next thing you knew we were dating. We didn't care about all of the things that we would have cared about if we were still in high school. We were all different that one year of living on the east coast on my own changed everything for me. I had a new outlook on things I didn't see all of the problems that I might have before and I was thankful for that. Troy was just like me in some ways. We both saw things with new perspectives, something that never would have happened if we had stayed in New Mexico.

So here I sit in the cab nearing my hotel, I don't really know why I came. It might be the fact that my roommate/best friend Cynthia told me that she had friends who went to Columbia and that she wanted to see them sometime, maybe take the train down and stay with them. Or it might be the fact that I decided to take a walk through the Commons and saw a little boy, who had amazing blue eyes and dirty blond hair that reminded me of the fact that I still loved Troy.

I made the decision to come all of the way to New York, he didn't go to me and now I feel childish and stupid for coming all of the way over here. I shouldn't have come. The decision was rash, all of those things came to me in one week and I just bought a train ticket and found some hotel. I didn't care at the moment just seeing him was something that I needed. I didn't really know what to expect when I got here. I didn't know how he would react or what he would say. I shouldn't have come having the old image of Troy is better than the new one that I have.

He is still as handsome as ever and I will never forget that. It is just that I will hopefully be able to move on now. Knowing that things were all just a mistake. I can get into new relationships and not compare every one that I meet to the one guy that I went out with for two months two years ago. I can move on and not think about him. I still love him and a part of me always will and now I just have to forget him.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. As a reminder this isnt the end of the story there are still chapters to come, I just dont know how many. Give me some thoughts!**

♥**tofnl♥**


	2. Oh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters.**

**A/N: Okay so here is the second chapter I hope that you enjoy it!**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 2 **

_**Oh**_

* * *

Gaby just stormed out of my apartment, the one girl that I have always loved. It was hard leaving her that day but I knew that I had to. I know that if I had let her say goodbye to me really then I never would have left her side. Seeing her heart broken was something that I never wanted to do. I just took the easy way out and didn't say anything. I have regretted it ever since.

We spent the entire summer together. Just taking one class changed everything. It was supposed to be a class to occupy my day until all of my friends would get up and we could all hang out. Plus my parents were happy that I would be able to get some credits out of the way and I didn't have to do them at Columbia. Instead of hanging out with my friend's everyday I spent most of my time with her. She just changed everything about me.

I went back for Thanksgiving that year hoping to see her, to talk to her. It turns out that she didn't come home she stayed in Boston because it was too much trouble for her to travel at the time with the weather and school. I didn't care about anything else I just wanted to see her, so I came home. Every where I went I saw her, things that reminded me of her. There was not one place in Albuquerque that didn't hold a memory for me. I loved it and hated it at the same time. After that thanksgiving I never went back. It was just too hard.

I started the long and hard process of trying to get over her. It never really worked I would think that I was over her and then I would see her in New York but it was never really her because she was in Boston. I loved her more than she knew, more than I really knew until I left. Coming back here was hard for me. Just knowing that I would never see her again caused a part of me to ache all of the time, soon enough I got used to the ache and it didn't bother me so much anymore.

I had two unsuccessful relationships after her. I don't even know why I would try again. She was the one who changed everything for me and I still loved her no matter what. That is why I couldn't tell her why I just left all of the sudden. I just needed to prove that I didn't need her. It was hard but I just left. Hoping that New York would change me again, it couldn't fill the void and the ache that I felt for her.

Now she thinks that I don't love her. She thinks that she meant nothing to me when she meant everything. She is the one that I want to wake up to every morning and have ridiculous fights over nothing with. I want to love her like I did for those two months two years ago. I don't know how I am going to tell her. There are a million different hotels in New York and she can be anywhere. I just need her to know that I do love her and that nothing that we had was a mistake and I was stupid for leaving her and that I still love her.

Now here I am sitting on a train headed to Boston, the day after she stormed out of my apartment. I don't know if she will be home and I am only hoping that she will be, I just need to explain to her that I still love her and that never changed and I can't imagine my life with out her anymore. I need her almost as much as she needs me and I don't know why I just left but I have regretted that decision ever since.

I am walking up to her apartment and I don't really know who will be on the other side of the door. Hopefully who ever it is will let me and at least let me talk to her.

"Hi" I said to the girl who opened the door

"Hi? Um I don't mean to be mean but who are you?" she asked

"Sorry I'm Troy, Troy Bolton." I told her

"Can I ask why you are here?" she asked

"I came to see Gabriella is she here?"

"No she is in New York. She should be here soon though."

"Can I wait for her? I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah come on in." she said and moved aside to let me into their apartment. I looked around a little and saw a modest size kitchen and living room and three other doors which I am guessing belong to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"So Troy, Troy Bolton how do you know my best friend?" she asked and it hurt a little just knowing that Gaby never said anything about me

"We went to the same high school but never knew each other and then we took a history class together the summer after freshman year." I told her not letting her know that I was in love with her best friend

"Oh yeah I remember her telling me about her class. Yeah she said…. O MY GOSH! You're Troy Bolton!" she screamed

"Yeah I am" I replied, I think that she finally connected all of the dots.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in…? Gaby went to New York to see you didn't she?" all I could do was nod. "Why are you here and not with her? Did you do something?! I swear to god if you did something to hurt her I will hurt you even worse!"

"No! I didn't do anything at least not intentionally. I made a mistake two years ago and I am here to try and make it right." I told her

"Why didn't you do it when you saw her?"

"Because she wouldn't let me, plus I was just overwhelmed. One second you're in your kitchen making getting food and the next the girl that you never got over is at your door. It is all just kind of hard to take in." I said holding my hands up in defense

"Yeah she does that from time to time, you know not letting you say anything." She agreed

"I know" I replied, "Sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Oh yeah I'm Cynthia, Gaby's bff since freshman year." she said while sticking out her hand

"I remember hearing about you, California right?" I said as we shook hands

"Yeah, jeez Troy Bolton you have a good memory."

"Actually I normally don't but when it comes to Gaby I remember everything."

"Yeah I can tell." She said. We were both quiet for a while before she spoke again, "You know she is still in love with you. She might not want to admit it but she is. She's never gotten over you, whatever you did to her for those two months worked."

"I know… and I'm still in love with her, even after two years."

After that neither of us said anything because we both knew that it was true. Two years and two months later I was still in love with her, from August of 2006 till October of 2008, senior year of college. Everything I have gone through has never let me forget her. She is the one that I never want let go of.

Cynthia and I have been sitting here in complete silence for about an hour. I am getting really impatient. I mean she should have been here by now. I just really need to talk to her and I can't do this over the phone. I hear keys in the door and I sit up straighter. I know it's her it can't be anyone else but her.

"Cynthia!" she says without even looking inside, the door isn't even fully open yet. She finally steps foot inside and looks to the couch where Cynthia and I are now standing, "Oh" is all that she can say.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I'm mean a cliffy. Hope that it was good. Tell me what you think**

** tofnl **


	3. The Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I also do not own any restaurants mentioned**

**A/N: Ok so the last one was a cliffy hope that you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 3 **

_**The Talk**_

Cynthia grabs her purse before rushing out the door and saying "I'm going to Lauren's I'll be back later….maybe" before she slams the door behind her. Gaby and I just stand there for a while looking at each other before we decide to speak.

"What are you doing here" and "I need to talk to you" are said simultaneously

"I'll go first" she says "What are you going here?"

"I needed to talk to you" I tell her

"Really I thought that is what yesterday was for."

"But you didn't even let me talk!"

"Then what do you want to talk about Troy? I thought that yesterday cleared everything up for the both of us."

"It didn't clear anything up for me! You talked and I listened. I stood there and defended myself once and you told me our relationship meant nothing. Well guess what Gaby it doesn't work that way! You can't just storm into my life like that and not let me speak."

"Fine you want to talk, talk!" she said as she sat down on the chair that was next to the couch I was standing in front of.

"Gaby…" I said moving so that I could face her hoping that she would look towards me as well. When she did I continued, "I'm sorry okay I didn't want to leave you like that but I had to. You don't understand how much I just had to leave. If I told you when I was leaving I know that there is no way that I would have been able to leave. I couldn't leave you, you meant too much to me. You still do. I had to go back to New York to try and move on without you there. It didn't really work, I went back home for thanksgiving that year hoping to see you, to talk to you. You weren't there and it broke my heart. I haven't been able to go back. There is too much of you everywhere I turn there. I don't regret anything that happened that summer, I never will. The only thing that I regret is leaving you. I have regretted not talking to you for these past two years. I have missed you so much Gaby sometimes it hurts. I hoped that being back in New York would fill the void but it didn't. I need you Gaby, I still love you." I told her and I could see her freeze as those last four words came out of my mouth

"What?" she asked

"I still love you. I never stopped."

"Why now?" she asked in a small voice that I almost didn't hear

"Because you found me first"

I took her hand into mine and laced out fingers together, they still fit as perfectly as they had two years ago. I brought them up to my lips and kissed them, they were still smooth and delicate. I pulled on her hand and got her to come to me. I sat her down on my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you, I missed you so much Brie. I don't want to walk out of your life again without knowing that I can come back. I need you, I need you forever" I said into her hair

"I missed you too Troy. I missed you so much! Please don't leave me again I need you almost as much as you need me."

"I wont I promise, we'll make it work. I don't know if my heart can take it again. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I said as I kissed from the side of her fact until I was staring into her eyes.

"I love you too" she said before we kissed

We kissed for a long time I wasn't letting what happened the last time repeat itself. I had no intention of ever letting her go again. I was still in love with her. Two months of being in a relationship and two years and two months of being apart and I still loved her. We are going to work it all out, I will either come here or she will go there. We will see each other at every opportunity. We are going to back home together and visit all of the places that made us fall in love.

--

It felt so good knowing that he really did love me. I know I never should have doubted that. It just hurt so much knowing that there could have been a time when he didn't. I never wanted to let him go again.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked him

"Well seeing as its Saturday and I don't have class till Monday night, I was thinking Monday afternoon and running to get to my class on time. I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can."

"I like that idea, I have class on Monday at 4 so yea you leaving in the afternoon would be good."

"Good" he said and kissed me again. "So are you going back to New York next weekend?"

"Why would I go back?" I asked him

"Because I came here this weekend so it's your turn to travel next weekend."

"But I did go there this weekend." I said confusedly

"I know but you didn't stay with me and you left right away so it's only fair."

"Is that how we are going to do it? Taking turns one weekend in Boston one weekend in New York?" I asked him

"Yup, until graduation" he said completely sure of himself

"What is going to happen after graduation?" I asked really having no idea what he was talking about

"One of us is going to move." That just shocked me

"What?"

"Well I told you that I don't want to leave you again. So either I am moving here or you are moving there or we are moving somewhere together. I was applying to some grad schools in New York and Boston so where ever we live doesn't bother me. The only thing that I need to know is if you are actually going to go to grad school and where you would want to be." He said.

I was quiet for a little while. We were moving in together? We are going to be together at the end of May? Grad school? New York or Boston? All of these things were running through my head. I knew that I wanted to go to grad school and I was practically a shoe in here because my professors loved me but him moving here? What about his life? His friends? His everything?

"Brie? Shit I shouldn't have said any of that should I? I didn't mean to freak you out. You know what lets just forget that we ever had this little talk. So Brie what are we doing tonight?" he said trying to change the subject

"We are staying here." I told him

"Oh okay are we ordering in or something?" he asked

"No what I mean is that we are going to stay in Boston, you just need to get into a grad school. I am pretty much guaranteed a spot in my masters program. We are just staying here because it is better than me moving to New York plus I think we would have to find a new place over there and it can get really expensive. We can save money living here, we can go to school and live together. But I think that it would be better if we did it here. Oh yeah and for dinner we can also stay here and just get something delivered. Did you know that Cheesecake Factory delivers?"

"No, I didn't know that." he said I don't think he could actually take in what I had just told him

"Yeah I didn't either until I moved here and Cynthia showed me and it's amazing! Sometimes when I am having a really shitty day I just order like 5 different kinds of cake and I don't even have to go out and get it, it's the best! So do you feel like ordering that or do you want something else because we found this website with all of the delivery food places on there and we can order on-line. What do you feel like eating?" I asked him

"Is it the whole cheesecake menu?" he asked

"Pretty much yeah" I replied

"Then we should just order in I don't want to share you with anyone else." He said and kissed the side of my head

Just thinking about Cheesecake Factory reminded me of Troy. When we were dating he told me that one summer that he had gone with his parents to California to visit family and that they took him and apparently it was the best thing in the world. So we ended up driving from Albuquerque to Phoenix, 6 and a half hours just so we could get some food. It ended up being one of the best things in the world. Most of the time when I do end up ordering from there is because I need the comfort that I know only Troy can give me so I use it as something to remind me of him.

We ordered our food online and it didn't take too long to get here either. It was so good I just made Troy want to stay in Boston more. There aren't any Cheesecake Factories in New York City only in surrounding cities but he didn't want to travel there. We ate and stayed in and did nothing. I loved it I just loved being with him.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Anything with you" he was such a charmer

"Can we tone down the charm a bit Troy I mean you already have me I don't think that you need to do it more."

"What you know you love it!"

"No actually I don't" I said pretending I was serious he got such a hurt face

"What?" he asked completely appalled

"I'm just kidding I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you too." He replied jokingly but I knew that he meant it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay they made up! Tell me what you guys think.**

**tofnl **


	4. The Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: I am so sorry I would have put this up earlier but I ended up password protecting the chapters that I have written because of my annoying roommates. Luckily I had some saved on an external and I had to change some things. Well I hope that you like this chapter.**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 4 **

_**The Dinner**_

Troy and I have been in this apartment since yesterday afternoon we haven't gone anywhere, I decided that we should leave. I mean we are two 21 year olds who have been stuck in the confines of my 2 bedroom apartment. Cynthia hasn't come back since she ran out of here yesterday. I wonder what she thinks happened. I should just call her and tell her that she and Lauren should come over and we can make dinner. I want Troy to meet them. I have a feeling it will be an interesting conversation.

"Babe?" I called as I walked from my bedroom to the living room where Troy was sitting

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, unlike you I only take 2 minutes to get ready."

"Ha-ha-ha" I mocked him

"Oh babe you know I don't mean it, I could care less if you took 2 seconds or 2 hours to get ready as long as I am with you."

"I know, I know. So are we finally leaving? I'm getting really tired of being in this apartment" I told him

"Yeah we're leaving. Do I need anything?"

"No I don't think so. Let's go"

We walked out of my apartment and down the street. It kind of felt like it did that summer 2 years ago but we didn't have to tell our parents anything. We strolled sown the street holding hands not really knowing where we were going. It was 1 o'clock on a Sunday afternoon and I was walking around the city that I love with the love of my life I couldn't ask for anything more. We ended up walking to Boston Commons, it's not too far away from my apartment.

"Did I tell you why I went to New York?" I asked out of the blue

"No I don't think that we gout around to that last night, why?"

"Because being here reminds me of why I went I was here just walking around on Tuesday because I was tired of being home and I saw this little boy who looked no more than 4 and he just reminded me of you. He had these amazing blue eyes and blond hair, he to me looked just like you. I couldn't get passed it so I just went home to try and forget about all of it. It worked but then on Wednesday Cynthia comes in and tells me that one of her best friends from high school, Melissa, said that she should go visit her because she goes to Columbia and they hadn't seen each other in 2 years. I thought the little boy who looked like you was one thing but then Cynthia's friend who goes to Columbia that she hasn't seen for **2** years calls her. Those were already too many things for me to ignore. On Thursday there was no mention of you anywhere that gave me some sanity. Finally Friday pushed me over the edge, I usually do some work for professors of Fridays since I don't have class and one of the professors that I was working with told me he was going to go see Michael Bolton with his wife in NYC next month and I cracked. The second I got done with what I was doing I went home threw some things in a bag and got in the first train that I could, that is how I ended up on your doorstep and why I was so mad when I talked to you."

"Wow" he said while still processing all of the things that I had just told him

"Yeah I just let it all get to me so I ended up at your door."

"I'm sorry Brie" he said as me brought me closer to him, "I'm so sorry" he said while he kissed the side of my head and brought me into a hug where he could put his head in the crook of my neck

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"Because if I hadn't been such an idiot we could have avoided this, we could have made it work 2 years ago just like we are going to make it work now."

"Hey, hey I thought we said we weren't going to regret it. We are going to move on and do everything together, as a couple."

"We are and I'm just sorry. I just hate that we went through that, we shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I know but being together now is all that matters okay! Come on lets keep walking and see where it leads us." I told him

We ended up walking around for 3 more hours. I wasn't really sure where I was taking him or what I was doing. We were just walking around and talking about nothing. I told him that my best friend's were going to come over for dinner, Cynthia who he met yesterday and Lauren who he probably only heard about. He said that he couldn't wait but I have a feeling he was going to regret that statement once they started talking, Cynthia is a bit crazier than she first lets on.

We bought some things to make dinner with while we were out. Because of Troy being here I decided to make one of my specialties, Fettuccini Alfredo, I make the sauce from scratch. I either make it with chicken or shrimp. Today I was in the mood for shrimp so that is what I got we decided to get a white wine to along with it. I know Cynthia was going to love it because she always loves it when I make dinner. We usually stick something in the microwave or the oven. We tend to not spend too much time at our stove.

When we got back to the apartment Troy said that he would help me so I made him boil the water for the pasta. Cooking the pasta has to be one of the easiest things that he could do. I just made the sauce and the shrimp. We also made some garlic bread and salad. It all smelled really, really good. We only had to wait for Cynthia and Lauren.

When they got here Cynthia immediately started throwing accusations at Troy like "You hurt her didn't you?!" and then went on to say "If you made her cry, I swear to GOD! You are going to get it!" and she also told him that I wasn't allowed to date till I was 65 then she changed it to when she dies. Cynthia really is something else. You just can't help but love her. Once she saw that there as food she calmed down more.

They didn't really know a lot about Troy only what I had told them. Which was basically that I loved him and he left me, neither of which went well with the other because they say that you stay with the person that you love not leave them.

Cynthia and Lauren are basically my sisters from another mother. In some weird ways the three of us all compliment each other. We do weird things together like go to the park to just look at trees. We are very not normal. Troy seemed to enjoy it though. The only things he knew were the things I said the summer after freshman year. Many things have changed and stayed the same since then.

Our dinner so far has been interesting, Cynthia didn't want Troy and I to sit next to each other so he is sitting across from me. Our conversations have been good so far only minimal stories about me have been said which is something that I am really grateful for.

"So Troy you have heard a lot about our Gaby tell us something about you, something we haven't heard from this one over here." Cynthia said as she jerked her head to the side as if she was pointing at me.

"Ok umm that's kind of hard" he replied

"Well you are going to have to think of something mainly because we are waiting and now very intrigued." Lauren said

"I never told her this but the second that I saw her walk into Mr. Kings history classroom on the first day of class I thought she was beautiful. From then on I tried to sit next to her so I could talk to her. I chickened out twice before I actually sat next to her. The second that she turned to me and introduced herself I fell in love." He told us that was something that I didn't know.

"Wow" I whispered

"Yeah" Lauren replied

"You Troy Bolton now officially have my permission to date my best friend. I was letting you do it before because she loves you but now I can really see that you love her too. Consider yourself lucky." Cynthia said

The look on Troy's face showed that he didn't know if she was joking or to take her completely seriously. I'm glad he just thanked her. Soon enough dinner was over and Lauren was leaving. We all had school tomorrow some later than other but school none the less. Cynthia went to her room once Lauren was gone and Troy and I went to my room.

"You're leaving tomorrow" I told him

"Yeah I am, but your coming on Friday. What time do you think you'll get in? I can go pick you up."

"I'm not sure, I got there at 7 on Friday so maybe the same. Just meet me at Penn Station at like 7:15"

"That sounds good to me." He replied

"Good! So Mr. Bolton what do you feel like doing right now?" I asked him

"Honestly? I just want to lay in bed with you and hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully

"Yep we've missed out on two years of it we might as well start catching up on it now." He said

"I really like that idea, plus if we were to fool around I don't think that Cynthia would be too pleased with the two of us especially you."

"Yeah I kind of got that feeling, is she like that all of the time?" he asked

"Only since the day that I met her"

"Wow" he commented

"Yep but you love her either way"

"Yeah I guess that you do" he said

We both changed and lay down on my bed. I was really glad at the fact that when I moved in I decided to get a full sized bed and not a twin because there is no way that the two of us would be able to stay in that. We did exactly what Troy wanted to do, lay in bed and just cuddle. We have been doing that a lot lately but we were apart for so long that it seems like the only thing that we can do. Next weekend we will be in New York that will be interesting considering I don't know how big Troy's apartment is anything else about his life there.

* * *

**A/N: So they are in New York next chapter. Hope you like it. Review please! **

**tofnl**


	5. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Okay so here is the new chapter I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 5 **

_**The Beginning**_

Gaby is coming here this weekend it's making me kind of nervous. I mean she has ever been here before and I don't know what she will think. It's been a long almost 4 days of not seeing her. It's just weird to me. I still can't believe that it's only been a week since we were reunited. I am really glad that she just got mad enough to end up on my doorstep. I honestly don't know how I lasted the past 2 years without her. I know that things have changed and that we are different now but I cant help but love her more. She is still as beautiful as she was 2 years ago but its better now. She is the most important person in my life and always has been.

While we were apart she was constantly on my mind. Loosing her isn't an option for me anymore. So here I am now its 7:00 and I'm at Penn Station. I know she said be here at 7:15 but I couldn't help myself. I miss her. I miss being able to see her, touch her, kiss her, tell her I love her. According to the board she should be here but I don't see her. I am very impatiently waiting for her.

I am standing by the doors just waiting for her to come out, all I want to do right now is hold her and tell her I love her. I see people coming right now I'm glad that I am tall. I've grown a couple of inches since that summer and I am now 6 feet tall. I feel as if I tower over Gaby now, somehow though it doesn't seem as if I have grown that much in comparison to her. I think I see her she is walking with a ton of people surrounding her. She looks up and sees me. I now have a huge smile on my face. She's walking faster now, weaving in and out of people.

"Troy!" she screams as she jumps into my arms

"Brie" I say as I hold her tightly to me, "I missed you, I love you" I say into her hair

"I missed you and I love you too" she says

"Come on lets go to my place" I say as I let her down and take her hand in mine

We got all of her things and headed outside I decided since she already took the train here we would take a cab to my place. We got in the cab and I told him where to go. The nerves that I had before have gone down but not completely, I mean she's here now. I've got her sitting right next to me. There is no need to worry about anything anymore. We both just sat there and held each other. I couldn't help nut kiss her.

The cab stopped in front of my apartment, I paid the cabby and we got out of the cab. We walked up the four flights of stairs and I carried her things. My apartment isn't your usual apartment that a college student would have; you can thank my aunt for that. I had a full kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom.

We got into the apartment and I put all of her things in my room while she looked around the apartment. I didn't know what she was thinking. She was quiet and walking around just looking at all of the things that I had.

"You're quiet" I told her

"Yeah sorry" she replied

"Don't be sorry, it's just weird I guess. So what do you think?" I said gesturing around me

"It's nice, it's cleaner than I expected."

"Yeah well there is this amazing girl that was coming to visit and I couldn't just not clean. I mean I love her more than anything and the least that I could do was clean my apartment for her"

"Really and does she know that you love her more than anything?" she asked me

"I think so I mean I just told her" I replied

"Well I love you more than anything too"

I walked up to her and kissed her. I love that it wasn't weird or awkward between the two of us. I was so much happier now that we were back together. Sometimes I thought that I couldn't concentrate but then I thought that she wouldn't like that I wasn't focusing on anything so I would get back to my work.

"So how exactly did you get this place? I mean it's a Brownstein and four floor walk up? How much does this thing cost? Also exactly which neighborhood are we in?" she asked. I knew that she would ask questions but I didn't know that they were going to be all at once

"Well my mom's cousin had this place and she didn't just want to let it go. She wanted someplace bigger. She just signed it over to me, its rent controlled so it really doesn't cost that much because she had it forever before she decided to move. Also we are on the upper west side."

"Wow"

"Yeah I know, I was just really lucky with all of it"

"Yeah, yeah you were" she commented

"So what do you feel like doing?" I asked her

"I don't know, I'm hungry so can we get something to eat?" she asked

"Yeah we can get whatever you want" I told her

"Okay well then I want Indian. I am definitely craving some chicken curry and some naan." She told me

"Okay I know of this place it's a couple of subway stops away if that is what you want" I told her

"Yeah that is what I want. Can we go now please?" she asked with a puppy dog pout

"Ok let's go"

She got her purse and we were on our way to get some Indian food. When we had spent the summer together at home she took me to get some Indian food. It was the first time that I had ever tried it and I immediately loved it. Once I came back to New York I looked for a place with some good Indian food. I would go there and it would remind me of her.

We walked down the street to the subway which wasn't too far from my house and went down to the center of the city. The only thing that I didn't like was that this restaurant was right where all of the tourists were. It was something that I always hated but it didn't matter too much since we were just going to get something to eat. We got on the subway and headed to the restaurant.

The entire way there I held her close to me. It was something that I didn't need to do since there was some room on the subway right now but I wanted her close to me. I missed her those 4 days that we were apart that I was so happy that we were together again.

"So how was your week?" I asked her once we had finished ordering our food

"It was good, shouldn't you know thought I talked to you everyday" she replied

"I know but its different hearing you talk about it on the phone and talking to you about it in person"

"It was okay. So how was your week?" she asked

"It was good but I missed you" I told her

"Well I missed you too" she replied

We sat there and talked about different things for a while. We waited for our food to come and enjoyed it thoroughly. I will always love Indian food, it might be because of the spices or because Gaby showed it to me. I am not sure which one.

When we were done eating she some how convinced me to walk through times square with her, its like if I were to go to Boston and ask her to walk some where like that with me. I did it just because she wanted me to I couldn't say no to her. We walked around and she looked at everything, I kind of think that she wants to go see a Broadway show but that isn't going to happen this weekend.

I would take her to see one just not now. I would need to actually plan for something like that. I think I'll take her the next time that she comes here, that gives me 2 weeks to get some tickets and figure everything out.

"Babe are you ready to go?" I asked her

"Yeah I am, I'm tired." She answered

We walked back to the subway and headed back to my apartment. I could really tell that she was tired because she was leaning on me more heavily. We got on the subway and I sat down and brought her into my lap. I kissed the side of her head and let her head fall into the crook of my neck. It felt good to be doing this, to know that I could be there for her when she needed me.

When we finally got to my stop I had to wake her, it was something that I didn't want to do. We walked up to my apartment building and I could tell that she did not want to walk up four flights of stairs. I told her to get on my back and I gave her a piggy back ride up all of the stairs, she was still really light it didn't matter how much she ate.

We finally got into the apartment and I put her down and told her to change. She went into my room and put on some pajamas while I was in the kitchen getting something to drink. I walked into my room and she was already changed.

"Are you going to change?" she asked me

"Yeah I was just going to" I told her

"Okay good because I couldn't really sleep well these past couple of nights because you weren't there with me. And right now the only thing that I want to do is fall asleep in your arms" she told me

I went over to the dresser and got out a pair of pajama pants and went to change in my bathroom. I came back out and there she was in my bed I loved the sight. She had already claimed a side of my bed and I wouldn't have wanted it another way. She was already making it her space as well as mine. I walked over to the bed and got in beside her.

"I love you" I told her as she snuggled herself into me

"I love you too" she said as she finally got comfortable

It felt right the two of us being here. I laid there and watched her sleep for a while she looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself. This weekend was going to be something for the two of us to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I am not so this update may take a little longer next time because I have finals coming up. Hopefully I will be able to get one out soon. **

**Review Please!**

**tofnl**


	6. Meeting his friends

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Okay so I know that it has been a long time since I updated but I just finished all of my finals!! Yay I am now officially a senior in college, god that's weird. Also today is my 1 year anniv on fanfiction! **

**So sorry for the long wait and I hope that this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 6**

_**Meeting his friends**_

This morning I woke up and decided to make Brie breakfast in bed. She made me dinner last week and I figure that this would be a good time to return the favor. I quietly got out of bed and went to my kitchen to make her some pancakes and eggs. I hope that she doesn't wake up and ruin the surprise. I really want to do things for her to show her that I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be here from now on. I'm not going to run away from it all like I did when I was 19 and stupid.

2 years and 2 months was enough time of being apart.

I finished the food put it all on a tray and carefully walked over to my bed. Gaby was luckily still asleep when I got in there. I carefully put the tray on the night stand next to my bed. I carefully started waking her up.

"Brie, babe come on wake up I have a surprise for you" I whispered to her hoping to get her out of bed

"Huh?" she asked not even getting her head off of the pillow that it was on

"I have something for you" I told here

"What is it?" she asked still buried in the pillow

"Breakfast"

"Ugh I am not getting out of bed"

"Who said that you had to get out of bed?"

"What?" she asked while turning her body so that she was sitting up and looking at me

I didn't reply I just got the tray from the table and brought it to her lap. I set it down over her securely before I climbed over to the other side of the bed and got in besides her.

Once we were finished with breakfast we both got dressed. It was almost 10:30 when we left my apartment. I decided to take her to Riverside Park. I knew that she would enjoy it, she's always loved parks. We were just going to walk around the park for a while. I had thought about what to do this weekend ever since I left her house on Monday, but I figured talking everything a step at a time would be better. Planning things out minute by minute didn't sound good to me. So we just walked around the park for 2 hours. We left the park and headed towards Greenwich, Brie convinced me.

We walked around there for a while before we headed back to my place. The only thing that I had planned for the day was for her to meet my friends. We are going to meet them at Coopers a bar/grill that is close to Campus. We got to my place and I told her that the place we were going was casual and that she didn't have to change but she wanted to because it was the first time she was meeting my friends. It didn't take her too long to get ready.

On our way to Coopers I decided to remind her of whom my friends were and who was new. I had told her about Will and Matt when we were dating but she didn't know she was also meeting Scott, Paul and Tom. All of these guys became like brothers to me over the last 2 years.

Scott, Paul and Tom I met sophomore year. I had been living on my own since freshman year but I was introduced to them by Matt and Will. All 5 of them had seen me at my ultimate low. It was right after I came home from thanksgiving break when I realized I made the biggest mistake of leaving Gaby.

One of them had to drag me to every single one of my classes and make sure I was smart enough to pay attention and do work. If it wasn't for them I would have failed the first semester of my sophomore year. They helped me be myself again.

When we got to Coopers I could see that they were already there. I made a beeline for the table.

"Hey guys!" I said as we were now standing in front of the table they were sitting at. A series of welcomes were issued. "Well guys this is Gabriella" I told them while gesturing to Gaby who was standing right next to me.

"Hi" she said to them with a wave

"So let me introduce them" I said starting from Paul who was the furthest seat from us on the left, "that's Paul, Matt, Scott, Will and Tom. These are the guys" I told her before I took a chair out for her to sit down

"oooo look Bolton's a gentleman" Paul commented

"Shut up Paul" I shot back

"Alright, alright lets just order some food and get some more drinks before we start telling Gabriella here some embarrassing stories about Troy" Will said before he was able to get the attention of the waitress. The guys ordered another pitcher of beer and we all got some food.

Dinner had been going great so far, the embarrassing stories just kept coming from the five of them. Gaby did seem to be enjoying herself though. They were all getting along great and I was thankful for that.

"Alright I think the embarrassing stories should end now. Were just glad you're in his life again this past week he has been happier than ever. He's like the Troy Will and I knew freshman year. He is definitely not the Troy we all had sophomore year. So don't let him be stupid again, we like this Troy better." Matt said

"Thanks really that means so much to me, to know you like me better now what was I last week?" I asked them

"I don't know the guy who we all hung out with so we didn't have to stay at our tiny ass apartments and could play video games on your couch and use your TV." Scott shot back

"Thanks really thanks. But we are going to get going because I don't know about you guys but I have a beautiful girlfriend that I want to spend the rest of the night with and not you losers. So we'll see you guys later." I said as I stood up and motioned for Gaby to get up too.

"Well it was really nice meeting you guys. I definitely enjoyed the Troy stories and I cant wait to hear more. I am pretty sure I will see you all some time in the future. It was great to finally meet all of you." she said to them

"Yeah don't worry about it and if he ever gives you any trouble you know who to talk to" Tom said

"Don't worry I'll keep that in mind" she said while glancing at me

"Alright, alright we are going to leave now I'll see you guys later" I told them as I threw 40 dollars on the table to cover what we had eaten and drank. I took a hold of Gaby's hand and we started weaving our way out of the dinning section of the restaurant.

We walked out into the chilly October air and started making our way back to the subway to head back to my place. We were both kind of quiet the entire way back to my place. It wasn't weird at all it was just we were both quiet. It wasn't till we were on my block that she started talking again

"What did they mean when they said that you weren't the same Troy they had sophomore year?" she asked me. I didn't want to answer this question but I knew that I had to she needs to know what happened.

"I was different for a while; it was after I came back from summer when I left you. I was not the same but still Troy and then when I came back from thanksgiving break when I realized the mistake that I made. I just couldn't function. I was depressed and stupid. I didn't want to go to class I didn't want to do anything. I literally had one of them with me at all times. They made sure that I studied and that I did homework. If it weren't for the 5 of them I seriously don't know where I would be right now" I told her

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" she asked me

"Because its something that I don't like talking about it was a really low point in my life that I have had to get over and I don't want you to feel responsible for feeling that way"

"But it is my fault"

"No it isn't. I was the one who left not you. It was my choice I shouldn't have done it but I did and I paid the price we both did" I tried explaining to her

"Okay I wont say anything but I still feel responsible"

"Please don't it was my fault not yours"

"Okay" she said as we were walking into my apartment

She went straight into the bedroom after that. I didn't know what she was doing but I didn't want to bug her I think that she just needed to process it all. I just sat on my couch and started watching TV. I was going to give her all of the time that she needed with it. I was in the middle of watching a rerun of a football game when she called me into the room.

I walked in and I didn't know what was happening. There were candles all around the room and she was in lingerie sitting on my bed.

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked her

"Something that we should have done 2 years ago" she said before she came up to me and kissed me

I didn't really know what to do, she was standing in my room in barley nothing and she was kissing me. Finally my senses kicked in and I started kissing her back. She was wearing heels so she didn't have to strain herself too much to kiss me. I took a hold of her hips and brought her up to my level. My arms wrapped around her waist and I held her close to me.

I walked her over to the bed where I set her down. She stood on her knees so she was in eye level with me. I smiled at her and she did the same to me. She started to un-button the buttons to the shirt that I was wearing. I took off the shirt and really took in what she was wearing.

She had on this red dress which was pretty much see through, her breasts were practically popping out of the top which was just like two triangles which barely covered anything. The dress barley reached under her ass. She reached down and started to undo my jeans. Once she had then undone I kicked them off.

I kissed her like there was nothing in the world that I rather be doing and there really wasn't. I laid her back on the bed and she opened her legs to let me sit right inside. I kissed down her jaw and neck till I hit her breasts I took one out of the little clothing that was covering it and took it in my mouth, while I played with the other. I did the same to the other breast before I moved down. I took off the dress that she was wearing and left her in nothing but a thong. I could see the clean area that I wanted to do nothing but devour.

I ran my fingers down the length of her torso before I hooked my fingers into her panties and slowly slipped them off of her. Once I had them off I sat back and looked at her in all of her glory. She was just laying here waiting for me and I didn't want to waste another minute. I crawled back onto her and kissed her again while my hands slipped down and began to massage her folds. I wanted to make sure she was wet enough for what we were about to do.

I had never done this before and I wasn't so sure if she had done it. I looked into her eyes and saw a bit of fear and lust but most of all I saw love.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her

"I've never been more sure" she said to me, "I want you to be the first and only person to do this to me Troy. I love you"

"I love you too and this is something that I would only ever want to share with you" I told her before I kissed her again. She reached down and started to take off my boxers. I finished taking them off and came to her again.

"Do you have anything?" she asked

"Um yeah" I said before I reached over to my night stand and opened the drawer. I took out a foil package and brought it over to us. I tore the package and got the condom out. I rolled it over my hardening member before I looked at her again. I was about to ask her if she really wanted to do this but she just told me with her eyes that she was ready.

I kissed her again and started to guide myself into her. I was going a little at a time so that she would get used to the feeling. I could tell that she was in some pain but not a lot. I heard that girls are in a lot of pain when this happens but to me it looked like there wasn't much. Once I was fully inside of her she gave me a nod telling me that things were fine. That she was okay.

We started to move slowly both of us getting used to the feeling. It was something like I had never experienced before. We were awkward at first. I didn't know what I was doing and neither did she. We got into the rhythm of things after a little while. We were moving perfectly with each other and there was nothing on the world like it.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and drew me in closer. I could feel every movement from her and each moan that was coming out of her mouth was making me more and more aroused. She was arching her back into me and I could feel all of her. I could feel myself coming closer to my end. I didn't know if she was close though.

"Are you almost… because I don't know if I can last… much longer" I panted out to her

"Yeah almost… just a little… ugh" she panted out as well

I wasn't really sure how to push her over the edge, I knew mine was going to come no matter what and the only like that I needed was for hers to come. As if out of instinct my hand reached in between us and started to rub her clit. She gasped when I started to do so.

"Fuck Troy!" she said as she arched into me even more

"God" I said as I could feel her starting to close in around me.

In a matter of seconds I felt my release. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I pumped into her a few more times and felt her clench all around me which almost made me want to do it again but I was too tired.

We stilled for a couple of minutes before I pulled out of her. I lay next to her on the bed and tried to regulate my very intense breathing. We both just lay spent. Soon enough we both moved under the covers. She came to me and nestled herself into my side and got comfortable.

"I love you" I told her as I could feel myself falling asleep from exhaustion.

"I love you too" she replied.

I fell asleep soon after, I watched her for a little while. She had fallen asleep almost immediately. I couldn't believe that I had just done that with her. I knew that I wanted to but I had no idea that it was going to happen today. She was accepting of everything about me and it just made me love her more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I hope that it was good. I'm a bit rusty with this story. Tell me what you thought!**

**tofnl**


	7. Out in NYC

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Here is an update!! Yay! It might take a little longer for the next one since I am still settling in at home. Hopefully soon. Happy reading!**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 7**

_**Out in NYC**_

It's Saturday and I am sitting in Troy's living room once again. Two weeks since the last time that I was here. We spent last week at my place, pretty much all of last week. He was there from Friday to Tuesday. He had Tuesday off and decided to skip his Monday night class. This week I am doing the same thing we both have Tuesday off.

Ever since I got back from that weekend in New York Cynthia has been teasing me non stop. It seems like she knew what Troy and I were going to do and I didn't even have to tell her anything. I wasn't really planning on telling her yet. She has like this radar which tells her that her best friend had sex with her boyfriend.

I walked into our apartment and the first words out of her mouth were, "Hey how was the sex?" I didn't know what to do. I mean I know that I can really lie to her and that she would get it out of me eventually. I just never thought that I was going to be so soon. I didn't know what to say at first. I stood blindly in our doorway for 5 minutes before she dragged me in saying that I was weird.

She sat me down and told to me that if I hadn't done it with Troy by this time then she didn't know what was wrong with me. She just didn't want the two of us to do it in our place when she was there because that would have been disgusting. I never thought that she would have told me that but hey she surprises you everyday. That is a thing that I have learned in the 4 years that I have known her.

Since that conversation she has been bugging me about it. I don't really mind most of the time except when I am on the phone talking to Troy. She will just pop in and yell something along the lines of us having hot animal sex which we didn't. We are both still really new to this whole thing and didn't know what to do.

Last weekend we didn't do what she thought we did when she spent the night at Lauren's. She left telling me that now it was okay that we had sex but it was weird for the two of us. Its not like we wouldn't have but I don't know it felt different at my house then his. I think that we would just have to get used to it or something. I'm not really sure.

I think that the two of us didn't want the other to think that it was now only going to be about the sex. We had to rebuild the relationship, I mean I never stopped loving him but we had to get to know each other again. Lots of things change in 2 years. I never knew about his mini breakdown and he never knew about what I went through. We had to talk about all of it and it just felt right to do it that night after he told me.

We were both proving that we were going to make it work and that there was going to be nothing to stop us. I just wanted to love him again and showing him was just as good telling him. I didn't regret my decision. I am actually really happy that we had done it.

"Hey what are you doing" Troy asked me as he walked into the living room

"Nothing just sitting here thinking I guess" I replied

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really I was kind of staring off into space thinking about all that has happened over the last few weeks I guess."

"Like what?" he asked

"Like the fact that we are back together and that Cynthia keeps bugging me about the fact that we had sex and that we are going home soon. Troy, we haven't been home in 2 years. What if it's all different and nothing is how it was since the last time that we were there?"

"Brie don't worry about that. Everything is going to be fine. Our parents are going to love that we are home. Nothing has changed we are going back together and things are going to be great. Just please don't stress out about this okay?" he asked me

"Yeah I won't but I can't help it. It comes naturally. So what are we doing right now?" I asked him seeing as it was about 12:30 and he had just gotten out of the shower and we were getting ready to leave and I had no idea what we were doing.

"We are going to go eat with Will and Amy his girlfriend. He asked during the week and I told him that we would. We think it would be a good idea if the two of you met, then you can have someone to talk to while you are here that isn't me or the guys. Plus I think that all of them want to go out tonight so then you will be able to be all girly with her and Paul's girlfriend Erica. So come on I told them we would meet them at the Café at 1:00." He explained to me

"Troy you are aware that it's already 12:30 and that means we only have 30 minutes to get over there. How far is it anyways?" I asked

"It isn't that far it'll take us like 10 minutes to get there and yes I know that we are supposed to be meeting them at 1:00 why do you think I just got out of the shower. I knew that you would end up taking one before me and getting ready so we're good." He said

"Yeah yeah yeah let's just get everything so that we can head over there. And what exactly are they like, Erica and Amy I mean?" I asked him

"I don't know you are going to have to meet them to get to know them better. To me they are like sisters now since I have known them for so long. Will and Paul are the only ones who have actually been in stable relationships. The other guys just aren't like that I guess" He told me as we were now walking out of his apartment and down to the street, "We all look to them as sisters. The rest of the guys are well your typical guys they will have short 1 or 2 month 'relationships' before they move on. I guess they don't want to get too attached to someone right now. I'm not sure I've never asked them about it."

After he finished telling me we just got on the subway and headed to the café. When we got to the café I saw Will waiting outside with someone I didn't know. I am guessing she's Amy. She had light red hair and green eyes and she was wearing glasses. Troy and I walked straight up to them.

"Hey guys" Troy said as we walked up right in front of them, "Will, you remember Gaby right?" Will nodded before he came over and gave me friendly hug while Troy was giving a hug to Amy.

"This is Amy, my girlfriend" Will said as he gestured to her

"Hi" I said as I gave her my hand to shake, she took it and said hi back. Then the four of us went into the café and sat down to eat lunch.

Amy turned out to be a really nice girl. She is originally from Atlanta and she loves rock climbing which is something that I never would have imagined. She is kind of crazy at times it seemed. I know that she is definitely going to be someone that I could get along with.

We stayed at the café for a while. I don't really know where the time went. It was 2:30 when we finally all left each other and went our separate ways. I decided that I needed to go shopping since I wasn't really prepared for going out tonight. Troy just agreed since he didn't tell me about all of this. I think that we are going to have to work out a better system.

I didn't really feel like shopping too long because I knew that I was going to have to get ready with Amy and Erica at like 7:00. The plan was for all of us to eat dinner on our own and meet up at the club at like 10:30. Amy said that she and Erica would just take me to meet all of them so then Troy didn't have to worry about me.

It was going to be weird because it would be the first time that I would be without him while I am in New York. It didn't bother me too much thought because I was going to enjoy this time and try to get to know the girls that I was going to be spending a lot of time with.

It was around 6:30 when we left Troy's house and headed to Amy's. We were going to be getting ready there because she had the biggest apartment out of the two of them. I could tell that Troy wasn't uneasy.

"Troy what's wrong?" I asked him

"Nothing it's just I feel weird" he replied

"Why?"

"Because this is the first time that I am going to be away from you and know that you are somewhere in reach. I mean it's different when you're at school. I don't really know how to explain it" he told me

"I understand. I do. I was thinking the same thing earlier. But it is going to be fine we are going to see each other in a little while and then you probably aren't going to be apart from me until I leave again on Tuesday unless the girls feel like dragging me away again. Its okay we've been apart before."

"I know but that was stupid. I'm sorry for that have I told you that I'm sorry for that lately?" he asked

"Troy you don't need to say sorry for that anymore okay? We both know that it was a stupid mistake and that you aren't going to do it again. Neither of us are we learned our lesson and found out that we can't be like that anymore."

"Yeah I know." He said as he was now knocking on a door which I hadn't really noticed since I was too busy paying attention to what he was saying and how he was taking this all.

Amy opened the door with a wide smile on her face, "Hey Troy, hey Gaby!" she said as she ushered us into the small studio apartment. I looked around and noticed how small it really was. If she had the bigger of their two apartments it made me wonder how big the place that Erica lived at was. "Alright well it looks like Troy here is going to have to leave seeing as it is now girl time and no guys are allowed" she said to Troy

He just nodded his head in agreement before turning to me, "Okay so I will see you later" he said before he leaned down and kissed me, "I love you"

"I love you too see you later" I replied to him before I kissed him again and let him leave. I stood staring at the door for a while before I was shook out of my thoughts.

"Gaby come on Erica said that she would be getting here any minute, we are going to order something so we cant eat while we are getting ready is there anything that you are in the mood for?" she asked

"Umm no not really, you guys can just decide. I'll just order from there." I told her

"Okay" she said before she went back to the door to open it because someone had just knocked. In walked a girl who was a little taller than Amy and that had short dark blond hair and gray eyes.

"Hi I'm Erica, you must be Gaby Troy talks a lot about you." she said as I shook her hand and now the 3 of us were standing in Amy's apartment.

"Yeah I am. It's nice to meet you I've heard about you well today only basically. Sorry but Troy never got around to telling me about you guys. I might have to talk to him about that later."

"Its okay we totally understand. Its just we were around when Troy was well like not Troy and we heard all about you. Not only from him but also from the guys they all totally loved you by the way." Erica said to me

"Really?" I asked them not so sure

"Yeah totally they were happy to finally get to meet you. I mean they didn't hold any resentments over what happened 2 years ago" Amy explained to me, "they knew that it was Troy's fault and not yours and they were actually really surprised that you were the one to show up on his doorstep."

"Yeah I was too" I told them

"Yeah well lets not talk about all of this lets get something to eat and then get ready. We may have like 3 hours but knowing us we are going to be busy the whole time. Right Amy?"

"Right Erica" she replied

They made me laugh. I knew that this was going to be a good thing and those we were all going to get along great. After that I didn't think about Troy too much, they really helped get my mind off of him and more to the two of them and getting to know them better. I learned that Erica was studying to become a teacher and that Amy wanted to become a lawyer. She was in a lot of classes with Troy, she ended up meeting Paul through Troy their freshman year.

Before I knew it, it was almost 10:00 which mean we had to leave the apartment if we wanted to get here remotely on time. I knew that Troy was just about dying right now and I just wanted to get there and fun with my two new girlfriends and the guys.

--

Right now it's about 10:40 and the girls were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago and I am like freaking out. I mean I know that they are going to get here fine and everything but I can't help myself. I just feel weird. It is the first time that I have let her go while she is staying with me. Her going to her class last week was different.

I am just standing out here with the guys and we are waiting for them so we can go inside. I am jumping around from place to place I can't stand still and the guys keep trying to calm me down but I can't help myself. I just want to see her, the entire time that I was waiting I was anxious. I ended up going to Paul's and waiting there with him. He kept my mind off of her not being there for a while and it really helped my sanity. I really need to stop because I know that I can be with out her because I am during the week while she is in Boston and I am here.

I was so busy pacing that I didn't hear anyone come up to us. All of the sudden I left someone wrap their arms around my waist and I knew it was her. I could smell her shampoo and I could just feel that it was my Brie. I leaned down and put my head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her sent.

I kissed the side of her neck before I whispered "I missed you, I love you"

"I missed you too, and I love you too" she said to me as we were still holding onto each other.

"Jeez Bolton it's only been like 3 hours didn't know that you couldn't last that long without seeing her" Scott joked

"Shut up Scott leave them alone. At least he has a girlfriend unlike you and don't think the whole 'I'm young I'm just testing my options' thing is going to work anymore. Before you know it you're going to be old and alone because you didn't go out and look for someone to be with." Erica told him

"Thanks" I told her

"Anytime, now come on lets go inside and do this I don't know about all of you but I could certainly go for a drink" she said as she started walking towards the small line that was outside of the club that we were all waiting to enter.

We all walked straight to the bar to get something to drink. I got a beer while Gaby got an apple martini, so did Amy and Erica I noticed. We all walked off to the side and stood around for a little while. We all stood and sipped on our drinks for a while just looking at what things were like right now.

There weren't too many people here right now and I was thankful for that. We all finished our drinks before we started to move around. I could tell that Matt, Scott and Tom were looking around at all of the girls.

Even when I wasn't with Gaby I didn't really look around. I somehow managed to date girls after everything but I was never really in it. There was always a part of me that wasn't there and that part of me was the part that Gaby had taken a long time ago.

I took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. What we were drinking didn't affect either of us really. I would need a lot more off those to be in a state of drunkenness. We walked towards the middle of the dance floor before I brought her to me.

She was flush right against me and we were moving to the music in the club. I didn't care about anything right now but her. She was the reason that I was so happy lately and I could think of anyone else that I would want to be here with.

I couldn't help but let me head drop into the crook of her neck and place kisses all long it, she was so enticing. My hands were firmly wrapped around her waist and hers were around my neck. I just can't help myself when it comes to her. Slowly my hands started to drift towards the bottom of the dress that she was wearing.

I gently began to raise it upwards and let my hands massage the insides of her thighs. I was still placing kisses on her neck and she didn't seem to be showing any signs of resistance. So I just kept going, I reached her panties and slowly started to massage her right then and there.

I could just feel her responding to my touch, I turned my head to see that her eyes were closed and she had a happy smile on her face. I slowly slipped my hand into her panties and started to massage her even more. I she was getting so wet from what I was doing and I couldn't help but keep going. I started going even more just rubbing and teasing her clit, I could tell that she was getting frustrated because I wasn't doing anything else.

Just when I thought that she was about to yell at me I inserted one finger into her, her eyes widened in surprise and happiness. I slowly pumped in and out of her and then added a second finger before I started going faster. I could feel her starting to orgasm. I wanted to push her over the edge I wanted to give her that high. I moved in and out of her and then I felt her clench, her breathing was ragged her chest as heaving up and down as she tried to calm herself.

I slowly pulled my hand out from underneath her dress and cleaned my fingers on my jeans. Once her breathing was regulated she turned around and crashed her lips on mine. We started furiously making out on the dance floor and the only think that I wanted to do right now was take her home and make love to her.

I slowly pulled away from her and nodded my heads towards the bar and she shook her head in agreement. We made our way to the bar to try and find everyone, I didn't know if they were still there or if they had gone off as well. When we got there the only ones that we saw were Matt and Scott.

We just went up to them and told them that we were going home. They both game me a knowing look which I chose to ignore. Brie and I headed out of the club and to the street where we got a cab back to my place. The rest of this weekend I have a feeling we were going to spend like this because she isn't leaving until Tuesday since she doesn't have class that day and decided to skip Monday. You have to love school holidays.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that you liked it. Please review! **

**tofnl**


	8. Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long I really hate that I am doing it but I can't really help it. Being at home you would think that I would be able to write but I couldn't. So this past weekend I was in San Luis and I passed through Arroyo Grande and got a sudden inspiration. I wonder why?? hehe. Sorry this is long here is the chapter!**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 8**

_**Home**_

I haven't seen Troy in almost 2 weeks now. We are leaving for Albuquerque today. For the first time in 2 years I am going to go home. Troy and I are going together. We are going to meet in Atlanta and get the same flight into Albuquerque. Because of these plans and the cost of tickets Troy and I decided not to see each other since we are both going to be taking the next week off to be at home. Then we both aren't going to see one another until school is over. Right when we get back from break we're going to start studying for finals. I won't see him till after finals are over. We are going to be spending Christmas and new years together we just aren't sure where though. I'm not sure where though. We'll work it out this weekend.

Right now I'm kind of nervous because I am about to land I am going to see Troy for the fist time in what seems like years. His plane is coming in an hour before my plane is supposed to. We are just going to meet in the waiting area. It is just weird knowing that I am going to be seeing him again and that I am going home.

HOME. A place that I didn't truly think existed anymore, home changed when Troy left that summer. my parents haven't seen me since that week in the beginning of this summer. they don't even know I'm coming today. they will be home though. every chance they get they ask me to come but I have always refused. I don't know if I actually would have ever gone back. they have always just come to me. I just couldn't face Albuquerque. I'm going back, back to it all, back to where it all began and back to the place where it should continue. Just walking to meet Troy is making me have butterflies all over again.

There he is though, The only person who has been able to take my breath away with just one look. The one who I now know I can't live without. He is still sitting though since he hasn't seen me. But now I can see those beautiful blue eyes and that thousand watt smile.

"Brie" he says with a smile. He gets up and practically runs towards me while I do the same to him. I jump into his arms and I feel as though I am already home. Being here already makes me feel safe and secure. It feels good to be here again.

"I missed you" I say after pulling out of the hug we were just in

"I missed you too so, so much" he says looking into my eyes. then he leaned into me as I did to him and we met in a sweet and passionate kiss. one that neither of us took to long to deepen it was perfect. every emotion that each of us held for the last 2 weeks were flowing through the kiss we were giving each other. when we finally pulled away for air I rest my forehead against his and smiled.

"God I missed that" he says to me

"I know what you mean" I reply then we hear, "we will like to welcome you to Delta's flight service from Atlanta to Albuquerque. We will now being boarding."

"Come on we have to get out things together and get on the plane." he says to me

"Yeah okay" I said to him while unwinding my legs from his waist. I land back on the floor and reach down to grab the two bags which I brought on the plane with me. I turn to troy and he smiled at me grabbing my hand and interlacing our fingers. We both pull our boarding passes and wait for them to call out group so we can get on.

I've been on the plane for a while now and I'm just waiting till I get back home. the flight has been good so far nothing has happened. we've just been holding each other and talking about what's happened since the last time that we saw each other. we've talked everyday but right now it's different. being able to actually see him is different. it just feels good right now. my nerves just started kicking in. they just made the announcement that we are starting our decent unto the Albuquerque airport. this place that I thought I would never visit again. a part of me can't wait and another part is regretting every single second of it. I know that everything is okay but I still can't help it. my parents don't know I am coming let alone that troy and I are together again.

I just wanted it all to be a surprise to them. troy and I haven't told anyone the only people who know are our college friends. the friends that I had in high school aren't really there anymore. I let the relationships die. any reminders of my life here was a reminder of troy and at the time I severed all ties with him. the only constant was the fact that my parents live in Albuquerque. troy practically did the same thing. since neither of us saw our old friends it was kind of hard to keep the relationships.

It feels weird now to be here. To be in New Mexico, waiting for the luggage to take myself home. It's still a foreign word right now. Home. It may have not existed 2 months ago but it does now. Anywhere with troy is home.

"Babe?" he says to me

"Yeah" I say coming out of the trance that I've been in since I heard that we were landing in the plane.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine let's go home" I tell him

"Lets go home" he replies to me while retaking my hand.

We walk outside and get a taxi. He gives the driver my address, which he still knows by memory, and we're off. 20 minutes later we pull in front of the two story white house and I realize I am home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this was short but I just wanted to get this out while i could.**

**tofnl**


	9. Gaby's and Troy's

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Hey well here is a new chapter! Yay me! Run is deleted now and it will be giving me more time for this story, if you want Run updates check my profile where I will periodically post things. But yay this was out faster than the last one. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 9**

_**Gaby's and Troy's**_

Gaby and I stopped in front of her house and I could feel the apprehension radiating off of her. We paid the taxi driver and got all of our things out. We slowly walked up the driveway. I could see Gaby practically shaking as we made our way up. When we got to the front door she just stood there, not moving, just staring at it.

"Gaby?" I asked and she didn't answer, "Brie?" I said again and there was nothing, "Gabriella?"

"Huh?" I finally got a response out of her

"Nothing its just that we've been standing outside and we haven't moved. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Troy" she responds

"Are you going to knock?"

"Yeah I am," she says. She moves her shaking finger towards the doorbell and finally presses the button.

There is silence for a couple of seconds and the only thing that I can think of is the fact that they aren't home. I worry thinking that is the outcome, but then I hear footsteps and it makes me know that they really are coming my nerves kick back in. What if they hate me now because I left their only daughter? What if they never want to see me again? A million questions are running through my mind. Now I don't feel so good. Then the door opens and I can see Mr. Montez's shocked face when he sees not only his daughter but also the guy who broke her heard those two years and three months ago.

"Hi daddy?" Gaby finally says

"Gaby?" he asks

"Yeah dad"

"Your home" he sates

"Yeah, yeah I am," she tells him before he moves to gather her in a hug.

I just stood back and let them have their reunion. It must have been a weird feeling having your daughter home after her being gone for so long. Pretty soon I hear footsteps again and I realize its Mrs. Montez she has no idea that we're here either.

"Troy?" she asks when she finally reaches the bottom of the stairs

"Hi Mrs. Montez" I reply and I can tell she still hasn't seen her daughter and husband hugging right next to me. She looks utterly confused then I hear, "Mommy?" immediately her eyes turn to see her daughter. She is yet again engulfed in another hug. Its minutes before the three of them pull apart all red from crying.

"Lets go inside" Mrs. Montez says and we all follow her in.

Gaby and I put all of our things down in the foyer before making our way to the living room where her parents had walked. They are sitting on the love seat that is directly across from the sofa that it is also in the room. Gaby and I go sit down and I really have no idea what to expect I mean it has been a long 2 years that I haven't seen them and I don't really know what to do.

We all sat on the couch quietly before anyone decided to talk. It was awkward really I didn't know what to say and I really didn't know what to do. I mean was I just going to be accepted again all of the sudden or was something going to happen, I honestly didn't know.

"I'm sorry if we woke you guys but this was the earliest time that we could get in with the two of us coming from different places" Gaby explains to them

"Its fine mija, we're just so glad that you're here. We honestly thought that you never would have come back here again, I mean we always had hope but we knew you wouldn't. The only way we thought that you would have come back is if Troy came with you and here he is." Her mom said

"Yeah," she replied "I wouldn't have but we have actually been seeing each other for a little over a month. Pretty early on we decided that we were going to come back here together all we needed was a time, so we both took this week off of school so that we could see you guys again. It just feels so weird to be here again."

"Well we are glad you are back in which ever form it was that you chose to come back to us." her dad answered

"So how long are you guys going to be staying?" Mrs. Montez asked

"Till next Sunday if that is alright with you?" Gaby asked her parents

"Mija its more than fine, this is your house it always has been no matter how long you are away you are always going to be welcome here." She answered

"Thanks mom, um I know you guys are going to hate me for doing this right now since I just got here but can I borrow the car, I kind of need to take Troy to his parents house, see they don't know that we are here either and I think that he has been waiting long enough to see them. I promise that I won't be long." She explained to them

"You guys wont be staying together?" her father asked

"Um no dad I didn't really think you would have appreciated it if I had my boyfriend stay at our house when he has a house of his own. Plus I think that the two of us need some alone time with our parents for a little bit, but if you don't mind him staying here or me going over there than we can do that too" she said to him

"Well we'll see about him staying here later, but yes you can have the car. Just don't be too late." He answered her

The two of us got up from the sofa and headed to the foyer to get my things while her dad went to get the keys to his car.

"Thank you Mr. Montez, Mrs. Montez, I'll be seeing you again soon I think. Sorry for the unexpected visit but we just wanted to come home. I hope that we aren't too much of an inconvenience." I told them, as Gaby and I were getting ready to walk out the front door

"Its fine Troy, it was a welcomed visit. Trust me. And how many times did I tell you before its Anna not Mrs. Montez, we will be seeing you again soon. Maybe tomorrow we will see your parents again." She responded

"That sounds good to me, well thank you again" I said as I started hauling my things to the car and Mr. Montez followed us out. He followed me to the trunk and helped pull my things in while Gaby started up the car

"So you guys are back together?" he asked

"Yeah we are, and I really am sorry for what I did those 2 years ago, I wasn't thinking and I was a stupid 19 year old who didn't know any better." I tried explaining to him.

"Its fine Troy, if Gaby is happy its fine, but this better not happen again." He told me

"No sir I don't think I could do that to your daughter or myself for that matter. I honestly cannot see my life without her from now on." I told him, which really was the truth. Ever since that October night when I saw her again I knew, I just knew that I couldn't live without her again.

"Good, good. And as my wife said it isn't Mr. Montez its Alex, I'll see you tomorrow" he said to me as he made his way back to the house.

I stood frozen for a couple of minutes before I could open the door and get into the car.

"What happened?" Gaby asked as I got into the car

"He told me to call him Alex" I told her

"Well that's good at least he doesn't hate you" she remarked

"Yeah at least he doesn't."

We drove in silence the rest of the way to my house, I was still getting over the shock of her parents not killing me at fist look that I couldn't talk. When we finally pulled up in front of my house we both got out of the car and got my things. At this point it was about 11:30 and I was sure that my parents would be asleep. Before I walked up to the door I drew Gaby up against me while we were standing at the car.

"Hey" I said looking down at her

"Hey" she said looking up at me, "What are we doing, it's late and I know your parents are asleep and you are just stalling. Is there something wrong? Do you regret coming home?" she asked me with a face full of worry

"No, no babe noting is wrong. I just wanted to do this before we went inside because I know that it isn't going to happen once we go in there." I told her before I leaned down and kissed her.

The first kiss was short and loving, the two of us had other ideas though. We both immediately drew back in for a stronger more meaningful kiss. Which led us to making out on the side of her dad's car for a while. When we finally decided to head up to the house it was really late. I immediately rang the doorbell already knowing that it was going to annoy my parents. It took a couple of minutes before they came down to answer the door, both of them wearing not so pleasant expressions. That is until they realized it was me.

"Hi mom, dad" I said to them

"Troy?" my mom asked

"Yeah mom, I am really here and you aren't dreaming like you think you are right now and as proof of that I brought Gaby with me." I said to her

"Gaby?" she replied in confusion

"Yeah Gaby" I said as I brought her closer to my side so that my parents could in fact see that the two of us were together.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton. I am sorry we are here so late but we stopped by my house before we came here. We had to drop my things off and tell my parents that we were here. I really am sorry that we are here so late most of it is my fault. I apologize." She told them

I think that is finally what set them into realization that I was here again, when they heard her speak. The shock was wearing off and I could see them figuring out that we had come together and by the proximity of the two of us guessed that we were together again.

"Its fine Gaby we are just glad to have the two of you back here" my dad answered, "well welcome home both of you"

"Thanks" she responded, "Well I really have to get going I need to get some sleep and I think so do the rest of you. I think that my parents all want to have dinner or something tomorrow, or well today considering the time. "

"That is fine, we will call you or have Troy call you tomorrow when the both of you are all settled in and we will have time to talk" my mom finally said

"That sounds great" she replied, "well good night I will see you tomorrow" she said to them and then turned to me "I'll see you tomorrow, love you" as she gave me a chaste kiss on the lips

"I love you too" I said back as I kissed her again and then let her turn around and walk back to the car. She was almost there when my mom called out "Its Lucille and Jack" with a smile. I saw a smile fall on her face as well, before she climbed into the car and drove back in the direction of her parent's house.

My dad got my large suitcase while I got my small carry-on and we walked into the house.

"You guys are back together?" he asked

"Yeah we are, we have been for a little over a month but honestly it kind of feels like we started where we left off. And I promise that I am not going to be stupid this time and leave again and not see her again for 2 years. It hurt too much the last time and she nor I can go through that again." I explained to him and my mom

"Well good I always did love her," my mom said

"So do I mom so do I. But if you don't mind I would really like to sleep right now its like 2 something for me and I have been traveling for like 12 hours now. All I really want to do is fall asleep. I will tell you guys everything tomorrow I promise." I told them

"Its fine Troy. We'll see you in the morning" she told me as she gave me a hug and walked up the stairs

"Here I'll help you bring these things to our room" my dad offered. We did just that, took all of the things up and stood there for a couple minutes.

"So you really are serious this time?" he asked me

"As a hear attack dad. I was an idiot before and I am not letting that happen again. I love her and it may have been a long time but I am really glad that we are together now." I told him

"Good, good. Well I'll see you in the morning. Night Troy." He said as he was walking out of the room

"Night dad" I told him as he closed the door.

I got into my suitcase and got out some basketball shorts and a shirt to sleep in. When I was done in the bathroom I came out to see my phone vibrating.

_Night, I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Have a good night sleep._

_Love you! _

I texted her back

_Night I'll see you when I can._

_Sweet dreams baby._

_Love you too!_

This was the beginning of a great week.

* * *

**A/N: So there it was. The next chapter will have them all meeting again. Hopefully it'll be out soon. The writing bug has bitten me a bit, lets see how far it will last. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**tofnl**


	10. Reintroductions

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Look it's a chapter! And it was faster than usual! Ok so those reading Forgotten 21****st**** no I haven't forgotten about it, its just getting that last chapter perfect is taking me some time. It'll be up soon hopefully. Ok now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 10**

_**Re-introduction**_

Right now it's about 9 o'clock in the morning on the first Saturday that Troy and I are spending in Albuquerque and it just feels weird to know that I am home. I mean I know that I saw my parents last night but things are different right now. I mean I am actually sleeping in the bed that I grew up sleeping in and in the house I grew up in. My parents are just downstairs and I didn't think that this day was ever going to come again.

When I got home from dropping Troy off last night my parents were already asleep like I thought that they would be. I just headed upstairs and went to bed but a part of me felt weird knowing that Troy was in the same town and yet we were staying in two different places. I guess I am just used to sleeping in the same bed as he is when we are together.

So far I just have a weird feeling being here because it's been a really long time. Thankfully this weekend my parents are here and we are going to be able to catch up a little bit. I mean I have talked to my mom and dad but I still haven't told them all about Troy which I thought would be a good surprise when I came home.

Now all I have to worry about is all of us getting together again. That summer 2 years ago our parents did meet. First they met when we were just friends and then it all changed. It became something that was so important to all of us. Our moms became friends and so did our dads so it was a bit weird for me when it was all over. I didn't know how they were going to act around each other if they were still going to talk. When he left they just stopped talking, I think neither of the parents wanted to fully face what happened between the two of us. The ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"I miss you" Troy said to me when I answered the phone

"I miss you too, but you are aware that we are in the same city" I replied

"Yeah I know but we aren't together, so it doesn't count. When are you coming over or when am I going over there or what is happening today. I mean I still have to talk to my parents and everything about what's happening. Have you talked to your parents at all this morning?" he asked

"No I haven't I just woke up you are the first person that I have talked to." I told him

"Well I feel special"

"You should, but I have to go and talk to my parents about today. I'll call you later when we know what we are going to do, we just have to see what you are going to do. Yeah ask your parents as well." I told him

"Okay well then I'll go talk to them since you don't want to talk to me…" he said

"Oh be quiet and go talk to your parents. Just call me later."

"Fine I will. I love you," he said to me

"I love you too" I replied we both hung up our phones.

I finally got off of my bed and walked into my restroom to finally take a shower. I would have taken one last night but I was way too exhausted to even do that. I headed straight for bed. When I ride on planes I automatically feel disgusting, between the recycled air and the people I need a shower.

Walking out of the shower I felt completely refreshed. Ready well almost ready to face my parents, its not like it was a bad thing I just need to prepare, and I am not completely sure why. I walked downstairs to find my mom cleaning some things up in the kitchen, which leads me to believe that they already ate, and my dad in the family room watching the TV channel from Spain that we get on the satellite. I walked straight into the kitchen I was hungry.

"Hey mom" I said as I walked to the microwave to see what she had made. Over the years of being her daughter I learned that if she made me food she would put it in there so I could get it out when I came down to the kitchen.

"Hi so how was your sleep?" she asked

"It was good. I was so tired by the time that I got back here all I did was go to bed. It felt so weird being in that bed again." I told her

"Yeah well I didn't ever think that I would see you in that bed again."

"I know mom." I sighed

"Well how did all of this come about then? You didn't tell me anything about it, we have been talking about this for a while and you haven't mentioned him" she said

"I know but at first it was because it was all to surreal. I mean one second I never thought that I was going to see him and then the next I was with him and I thought that it was too good to be true. Then we decided to surprise all of you guys this weekend and that is how it all came about." I semi explained to her

"So how exactly has this whole relationship been working?" she asked

"Well we spend weekends together. It's really weird actually. I either go to New York or he comes to Boston and we just spend the whole time together. Getting to know each other again reacquainting our selves with everything. It kind of felt like we never stopped but we both knew that we did. The first weekend was filled with sorrow and regret. Then it had romance and it is all just weird to me. But some how we made it work. I don't really know mom but now here we are. Somehow we are in love all over again and we are planning things, you know for like the future. We are doing Christmas and new years together. Either in New York or Boston, we aren't sure which one and where. And now we are talking about moving in together. We actually talked about that on one of the first days that we were together again. He is going to move to Boston with me but he is going to sublet his apartment incase we ever wanted to go to New York once we are done with grad school. Its weird to know that there is a part of my life planned with the man that I want to be with and I just don't know mom." I said to her while she just sat and listened to me talk

"So what is happening now?" she asked

"We are spending the morning with our parents and then we were thinking it would be nice if all of us could get together again. I don't really know how you feel about that though. I mean I don't know how your relationship with Lucille and Jack is now. Before we broke up it was fine and you guys just never mentioned them after that. Actually neither of us knows how you guys are together." I told her

"It was well interesting," she said "At first we tried to pretend like nothing happened. You were still here for a week after Troy left and we didn't see them and then once you were gone I would see Lucille and things were okay and then things got more and more awkward as time went on. Neither of us could do anything about it. By the New Year we stopped talking completely and when I would see her I would just go the other way." She told me

"I'm sorry mom. I never meant for your friendship to suffer because of me"

"Its okay mija, you didn't really have a choice and its fine now. Don't worry about how your dad will be with Troy, things are going to be just fine. He is just happy that you are happy again and that you are home again. We both are." She told me

"Thanks mom I just didn't know how things were going to turn out. Things have been so weird lately. With all of the things that the two of us went through in the past 2 years I never knew that it would happen again for me. I never thought that Troy and I would ever be together again, it was something that I dreamed of and hated it later, its just… I don't know mom I am just glad that things are okay now."

After the talk that I had with my mom about everything my dad came in a little while later. It felt good to be in my own home again. I mean I have been living in the same apartment in Boston for 2 years now but here it was all different. There are memories everywhere some good some bad but it still felt amazing.

My mom agreed that it would be nice if we all met up for dinner. I was thinking that we were all going to go out to eat but the mothers decided other wise. They thought that going to a restaurant would have been nice but being at home would be better, that way we never had to worry about talking too much or being too loud. I don't know how they came up with the idea that we would be like that but that is how it is going to be.

So as of today my mom decided that we were going to have Thanksgiving at our house. Somehow in the midst of all of this we ended up having thanksgiving here. Tonight we are all going to the Bolton's for dinner and they along with my dad's family and some of the Bolton's are going to be here. So this little family dinner that we are having today is going to be the only peace that we are going to have before our big thanksgiving celebration on Thursday. Which means my family will be mixing with Troy's and that in it self will be interesting.

All I know is that on Thursday there will be a lot of explaining between the two of us and the rest of each other's families. They all pretty much know the situation that occurred. Mainly from asking when we were going to come home only to find out that we never saw a time when that was going to occur.

This is going to be an interesting reunion for me with my family and Troy with his as well as every one meeting. It is something very unexpected for all of us and makes me wonder even more why my mother and Lucille agreed to do this together. They were on the phone for a while after I told her, I guess their friendship wasn't as hurt as I thought that it would have been. Now the only hard part is going to be our fathers.

--

Right now it's about 7:45 and Gaby and the Montez's have been here since 6. I love that they are here and that we are all spending time together but it is kind of weird. I mean I love Gaby I do and I love her family. I always did but right now it's all a bit too weird.

When they first got here my mom and Brie's mom automatically launched into a conversation I guess one that they had going when they were on the phone earlier. Seeing her parents again wasn't that bad, seeing them yesterday did put some of the edge off. I think I was just more scared of what Alex was going to tell me. I was scared enough as it was when he was helping me put things in the car that I had no idea what was going to happen now. Last night things were good but I think it may have just been in shock of seeing his daughter again.

All during dinner we spent a lot of time telling then what has gone on between us in the month that we have been seeing each other again. We told them separately but I guess they wanted to hear it all again, well mainly the moms. I could tell that our dads were glad that we were together again and the edge that I had just seeing Alex was easing.

The situation of us living together was brought up I mean I told my parents about it since their names and mine are on the title of the apartment. They agreed to let me sub let the apartment while in grad school and after that to figure out if I wanted to live in New York or be in Boston. They also wanted to know how our relationship was going with the distance thing. We told them about the trains and how that is what we have been doing. My mom is the one who suggested that we start going on the plane.

All of that ended up in both of our mothers at the computer a little while later booking flights for us for the New Year. We told them that we had plane on this being the last time that we saw each other for a while because as soon as we got back we had finals. They pretty much planed things for us, they said that Christmas would be better in Boston and New Years in New York. They also thought that it would be good if we stood in one place for the rest of break. Being in New York for the New Year led to us being there for the rest of break, we both start school on the same day so things weren't too bad.

Not only that they are all planning to come out and see us in New York during that time, which led to them renting a car so that we could all go to Boston for a couple of days as well. So a week of my and Gaby's supposed to be uninterrupted time is going to be spent with our parents but neither of us mind too much.

Our dads just got bored of all of this planning in the beginning and agreed to whatever our moms said. They went back to how things were before as well. Me, I was stuck with my mom, Anna and Gaby looking at things on the internet and making plans, basically I was bored out of my mind and would have much rather gone to the family room and watched football with my dad and Alex.

The re-introduction of our two families turned out to be very successful. I mean none of them held some malice towards what happened and I could have not been more grateful for that. I was glad tat things were getting better between all of us.

It was around 11:30 when they were finally leaving, not that I wanted Gaby to leave, I actually wanted her to stay with me but I don't know how the parents would have felt about that since we had just gotten home. I think that they could tell that we were desperate to be with each other again.

"Guys I know that you are weird about not staying in the same house right now but can we wait a couple of days and let me get used to the fact that you are together again?" Dad asked

"Dad!" I said embarrassed

"What I know what your thinking and just wait maybe until like Tuesday because then you guys can stay at which ever house you please and just don't tell is what you are doing because I don't want to know right now" he said

"Yeah I would like to think that my little girl is still pure, and no I don't want to know anything about it so please don't say anything about it" Alex added

"Okay we weren't going to anyways. So well wait if that's what you want. Well I guess this is goodbye then" I said and went to give Anna a hug and kiss on the cheek and a handshake to Alex before I came and embarrassed Gaby in a hug.

"I cant wait till Tuesday," she whispered "Use the balcony, I'll leave the door unlocked and please don't be too late"

"I wont I promise" I said back to her. I gave her one last kiss and watched her walk out of my door and to her parent's car. God I loved that girl and her sexual appetite.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here is the end of this chapter I hope that it was good enough. Next update will be here soon hopefully. Please review!**

**tofnl**


	11. Shower

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: It has taken me forever to get this chapter out I know but I was busy with Forgotten 21****st**** and this thought just came to me. I have a basis for the next chapter, so hopefully things wont go too bad there well see how it all goes.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SEXUAL EXPLICIT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ IT. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. **

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 11**

**Shower**

Its Monday now and Troy and I have been "allowed" by our parents to sleep in the same room with the door closed which doesn't make sense because we are adults but whatever we are together more now. This weekend Troy and I kind of just hung out with our parents since it had been so long since we had seen them. He did come over on Friday after his parents were asleep which lead to what I have to say was amazing sex, it maybe because its been like 2 weeks since we last did it but still amazing. I had to be quiet which was not the best considering that I was way too excited to be with him that way again.

Just thinking about him like that again makes me all hot and bothered. With his off and his abs and muscles, God! I love my boyfriend. Thinking of him where is he, he needs to help me take care of this problem, I swear after not seeing him for like 2 weeks and than being with him again has me very sexually frustrated. Now I just need to find him. But I have an idea first.

"Troy?" I call out into my house after getting ready, "Troy??" I call out again while walking downstairs because it didn't see, like he was upstairs.

"Yeah" I finally hear him call

"Where are you?"

"In the family room" I finally hear him say and I make my way to that side of the house and find him watching football. Sometimes I hate football season, it always distracts men, it did with my dad and now it does with my boyfriend.

"I need your help with something," I tell him as I am now fully in the room

"Can it wait? I really want to see this game" see what I mean distracted when I am standing here looking like this.

"No it cant wait I need help now" I tell him

"Babe please 10 more minutes"

"Okay well then should I walk out of the house looking like this?" I ask him knowing he won't turn his head.

"Yeah you look beautiful, you always so" he says almost automatically and not looking at me which just process the point that guys and football and equal downfall.

"So your 100-percent sure that you want your girlfriend going outside like?" I ask

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get ready once this quarter is over" he says and finally turns his head to look at me to give me a smile since there is currently a commercial when he finally does that smile is turned into an open mouthed look of shock. His eyes bulged out of his head and it seems like he just can't speak.

"No its okay I was going to run to the store. You can stay and watch Louisiana Tech and New Mexico State even though the game was on, on Saturday," I tell him and turn to walk into the foyer giving him the illusion that I am actually going outside looking like this. It took a couple of seconds before he reacted.

"Brie" I hear him yell after me

"Yeah?" I say pretending to get my things together.

"You're not going outside looking like that! I thought we agreed I was the only one who get to look at you like this?" he asked looking at my skimpy lingerie covered body

"Well I needed your help and you ignored me so yea somehow I needed you to look at me and I know if I told you to get ready you'll look at me eventually" I tell him

"Well I didn't know you needed help with this," he says looking at my body up and down. I can tell he is enjoying it already.

"Well I did but since your too busy I'll find something else to fulfill my need." I tell him

"No way we are going to go fulfill your need right now upstairs in your room." He says while grabbing my hand and practically dragging me upstairs and into my room where I then find myself pushed up against my dresser, which is next to my door.

"Follow me" I told him when I finally pulled away from the kiss we were just in I take his hand and lead him towards my bathroom where I had some candles lit up around the room. Troy and I have never had sex in a shower so why not christen the one in my room. I walked over to the shower turned the water on and looked over at him, "so you wanna try something new?" I ask him teasingly and almost immediately his shirt is thrown off of him and he is going for the buckle on his pants, which makes me laugh. He strides towards me and takes me into his arms for a kiss.

I immediately melt, I love kissing him it always makes me feel amazing. His arms slithered down the sides of my body till he reaches the backs of my thighs and wraps them around his torso. Once I am securely wrapped around him his hands move upwards towards my shouldn't-even-be-considered-a-bra bra and removes it and then provides to kneed my breasts and I cant keep kissing because I have to moan stick in my throat that I feel needs to come out. I throw my head back for a moan and his lips seek out the weak spots on my neck, which I think he knows by heart.

It makes me tug at his boxer, which are currently the only thing that he is wearing. I can feel him trying to help me as well his arms slide to my butt and he starts trying to take off his tiny pair of undies. Finally he decides pitting me down would be better. Immediately I am rid of my panties and he kicks away his boxers, which were pooled, at his feet. He pulls me up for kiss again and I can feel him just itching to be inside me.

"Shower" I say to him after breathing from our kiss and he walks towards it while still holing me. We got into the shower and we just stood under the jets kissing for a while. I hadn't figured out how we were going to do this but I thought that it would just happen one way or another. I just had the thought that shower sex was something new and something that we hadn't tried before so that is what I decided to do. I am more just letting my body do what it thinks is right. We were both slowly exciting each other touching caressing, slowly loving each other. Creating friction in the most intimate places.

"Brie I need…" Troy said while heavily breathing

"I know me too," I told him

He took a hold of my hips and brought me towards him he walked me back towards the wall of the shower. He pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist loosely while he guided me downwards towards his fully engorged shaft.

The second that I he slipped inside me it felt different. The angle was different unlike anything that I had felt before that I could recall. We both just stilled for a little while getting used to the feeling before Troy mainly started to move. He would move me and I was just enjoying the ride. Eventually I got the feel for what we were doing and started taking a more active part in our shower escapade.

"God! Troy… I'm… ugh!" I said

"I know. God I know just a little…" he said before pulling me into another kiss. We let our bodies go with what they were doing. I pulled away from the kiss, "Troy I'm…" I cried as I came.

"Ugh" he said as she came seconds later. He jerked into me for a couple of seconds following his release both of us getting used to the dying fiction.

I slumped forward onto his chest once we were both done and trying to breath again. He put me down but stood in an embrace for a couple of minutes till we were both breathing again.

"God I needed that" I told him

"Babe we had sex 2 days ago" he reminded me

"I know but I didn't see you for 2 weeks and it all just pilled up. Is it bad to want to sleep with my boyfriend?" I ask him

"No I never said that. I actually love this about you, you look so innocent on the outside and when were alone god! How did I get so lucky," I gave him a look when he said that "Not only the sex. But everything, you're just you and I love that" he told me

"Good, now lets get out of here"

We both just washed our bodies and got out of the bathroom. Troy just put in his old clothes while I walked into my room to change. When we were both finally dressed and ready we decided to go out and re-explore Albuquerque. We hadn't really done that this weekend. Our time was spent with out parents separately or as a whole.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he pulled out f my driveway

"I don't know I figured that we would just drive and see where that takes us" he replied

"Okay" since I really didn't care I just wanted to be with him.

We ended up driving up Indian School Road and are now in the mountains surrounding Albuquerque. You can see the while city from here pretty much.

"So we have thanksgiving in 3 days he commented

"Yeah we do, I can't believe our moms decided to combine them," I told him

"Me either, I mean what do you think they are going to say? Whose coming?" he asked

"I don't know if they completely know, I mean I bet our moms told them but I don't think they fully understand. My parents always have thanksgiving because our house could fit my mom's family. My dads gamily lives in California so we always just had it with my moms"

"Yeah my moms side is small so we would go over there for a little while then to my dads. And with dad they always rotate whose house it was at and this year it is going to be both our families out together. I think its going to be chaotic" Troy told me and I completely agreed. How our mothers tough that this would be a good idea I don't and wont understand for along time.

"Our moms are insane," I told him

"Yeah they are. But at least we'll get to spend thanksgiving together, crazy families and all"

"Yep crazy families and all" I agreed

We stayed up on the mountain road for a while just enjoying being where we were and that we were together. If you had told me 2 years ago that I would be here, in this place with Troy I would have thought that you were crazy. Right now I don't think could have asked for anything more. I loved my life right now, especially who I was with.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter I have hand written I just need to type it so hopefully that'll be up soon but it does depend on your reaction to this chapter. Please review!**

**tofnl**


	12. Thanksgiving

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. **

**A/N: Yay!! This one came fast I know I'm excited plus I couldn't wait to get this one out because I wanted to see what you are going to say. This chapter is reflective of what happened 2 years ago let me know what you think. **

* * *

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 12**

**Thanksgiving**

To say things are crazy right now is an understatement. With the combining of our two thanksgivings our moms now realized we need two times the food. So I am currently in my kitchen making thanksgiving dinner while my mom and Lucy are at the Bolton's making bigger and other things. Lucille has two restaurant-style ovens while we have two but they are normal. So over there we have the humongous turkey and the biggest ham ever in her ovens. While I am making stuffing, have two chickens in the ovens and making mashed potatoes and a ton of other things. I've been cooking since 7 AM and its only 12:30 but I feel completely overwhelmed.

Our families will be getting to the Bolton's after 3:30. Once the chickens are done I can pop into the shower while the stuffing is in the oven and then started getting ready. It has been a long arduous day. I just want it to be dinnertime so I can eat. Actually I just want to go over there because I know they have finger foods I would at least get to eat something. Yes! the chicken is finally done now put the stuffing in, and get into the shower.

--

"Babe!" I call and hear no response anywhere. I walk into the kitchen thinking I would find her in their but no she isn't here, "Gabriella?" I said louder this time and start wandering upstarts to see if she is there.

I finally found her she's in her bathroom blow drying her hair, I wonder why I didn't head the blow dryer earlier.

"Gaby" I say because she hasn't seen me yet

"Troy!" she says surprised to see me, "I didn't know you were coming over"

"Yeah the moms sent me, they knew the chickens should be done by now and they said that you could get ready over there." I explained

"Oh okay that sounds good. Let me just finish my hair and I'll get my clothes and stuff. Can you go downstairs and start loading the car. The stuffing's done so if you could take that out and I'll be down in like 15."

"Yeah sounds good." I told her before I went downstairs and started doing what she asked.

There were a ton of things in the kitchen. She made cakes, mashed potatoes, chicken, and stuffing. I can't believe she's been doing this all day long. I just started loading the car, it's a good thing they told me to bring the SUV.

It took me 3 trips to the car till Gaby came down. Then the two of us very carefully took the rest of the food out in hopes of not dropping anything. Once we were done it seemed that the while back of my moms Mercedes was full of food. I had lain plastic on the floor and we found some boxes and put things in those. Just looking at this good and knowing the ones our moms were making at my house I knew it was going to be a really big thanksgiving.

This morning before I went and got Brie, I was helping set up the house. Normally everyone would eat inside sine we had the room but today we put tarps on the basketball court. My dad and Alex rented a bunch of heaters for today. The weather is actually really good right now, its about 70 degrees and the heaters are going to be a big help once the sun goes down.

My mom is set up the dinning room for the grandparents since we don't want them out in the cold, the tarps already have the projector set up for football even though the game doesn't start for a while. The moms started decorating the tarps as soon as we had the tables set. The two of them collectively sowed some table clothes and made some centerpieces. I don't really know why though people aren't going to see them anyway. Well that is what I think all I know is that I had to help set things up but its nothing like cooking all morning.

Right now the moms still aren't done with their task, they are starting to lay all of the food out on the tables with burners to keep everything heated. They took Brie with them so my hoping of us getting some alone time before all of this starts is going down the drain. So I find the dads doing one thing I knew they wont want us doing right now, watching football on the TV inside.

"You guys are going to get into soo much trouble" I tell them teasingly

"Shut up Troy you know you're going to sit and watch till Gabs comes and yells at you," My dad told me

I couldn't really deny that so I went and sat down with them to watch the game. "So how is it so far?" I asked

"Its okay, we were just talking about the two if you though," my dad said

"What do you mean 'the two of you'?" I asked

"You and Gaby" Alex replied

"Oh what were you talking about?" I asked them curiously.

"About thanksgiving 2 years ago" my dad said and I immediately knew what they were talking about

"Oh" I said again

"Did you tell her about that?" Alex asked

"No, well yeah. I just told her that I came back to see if she was here but I didn't tell her everything" I told them

"I think you should" Alex said looking at me

"I will… I just… I will today sometime just not now she's busy and I don't want to bother her"

"You cant put it off Troy, she needs to know about your conversation" dad told me

"I know," I told him

"I haven't told her and I wasn't going to but now that you guys are together again she has to know that we talked." Alex told me

"I know, I know I get that its something I should have told her before but I just didn't know how. She will find out today I just need to get her alone without any distractions, but that is going to be hard with how many people we have coming over today." I told them

"Then tell her now" my dad said

"But she's busy"

"Your mom will understand and I'm pretty sure that Anna will too," Dad said

"Okay, I'll do it now." I said as I got up off of the couch and walked over tot the tarps where they all were, each of them fixing chairs or centerpieces anything to make it look perfect. I walked up to her and hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She leaned right back into me, like I was her safe haven, her home.

"Come on" I told her and started taking her our and towards inside, "Hey where do you think you going?" I heard my mom say

"Well be back" I told them and took her with me inside quietly and into my room. I glanced at the clock and knew I couldn't stall because it was already 2:50 and people were going to get here soon.

"What's up?" she asked once we were sitting in my room

"I need to tell you something," I told her

"What is it?" she asked

"I never told you the whole story about me coming home for thanksgiving that year" I said to her before I started my story

_Flashback Begin_

_It's been 3 months, 3 horrible months since I've seen Gabriella. That night I left so suddenly in August makes me hurt so much, I cant believe that I did that to her, to me, to us. She probably hates me more than anything right now. I don't deserve to be asking for her forgiveness and for us to be together again but I can help it. She worked her way into my heart and is never getting out. _

_All I have to do is go over there and see if she is here. I just need to talk to her, explain to her why I left. I can't handle not being with her. Just knowing that things could have stayed the same, we could have still been together. Just knowing that is killing me on the inside. _

_I'm here outside and I don't want to bother anything inside of there is something going on. I don't know. _

"_Hi Mr. Montez" I said as he answered the door_

"_Troy" he said with a not so happy face, "I don't really think now would be a goodtime for you to be here" _

"_I just really need to talk to Gabriella Mr. Montez," I told him _

"_I don't think that would be a good idea," he said_

"_Please 5 minutes that's all I need I just. I need to explain," I pleaded_

"_Well you're not going to get 5 minutes Troy, you gave that away when you left in August. You gave up the right to see her here. She isn't coming back Troy. Not for her mom, for me, no one and especially not for you." He told me_

"_What do you mean she isn't coming back?"_

"_Exactly that when you left your broke her Troy, she wasn't the same then and she isn't the same now. I can hear it in her voice even 3 months later. She loved you, my little girl, the one I never wanted to get hurt, got hurt by you. You weren't supposed to shatter her heart into a million pieces Troy, you were supposed to hold it as if it was the most precious thin in the world. And you left for yourself did you even think about her?!" _

"_Of cores I thought about her, I did it, yes because it was easy for me but I didn't think that it would hurt her. I never wanted her to get hurt." I explained to him_

"_Well she is and there is nothing you can do about it Troy. She isn't going to forgive you for this. She wont trust you again, if you ever get the nerve to find her be prepared Troy. She is going to be mean when you do see her. Actually I don't want you seeing her, you're just going to hurt her more by leaving again."_

"_I can't help it! I love her! That doesn't go away overnight it hurts constantly. Everyday it hurts just knowing I did that to her!" I cried_

"_Well she is hurting a lot worse because she has no idea why you left in the first place. Imagine what you feel but 10 times worse because that, that is what she is feeling. So don't go looking for her Troy, she needs time and you, you need to think about the repercussions of your actions." He told me_

"_I'm sorry for taking up your time Mr. Montez. I'll just go and I'm sorry, I really am. I never meant for this to happen" I told him as I turned and walked away and back to my car._

_I got home and immediately collapsed on my bed. I did this, I made this happen. I made her never want to come home again, I can't believe it. Her parents are never going to have her home again. I did all of this god! How could I have been so stupid! I hurt her, myself, our parents. I can't come back here knowing this is the place I hurt her. I can't come back here anymore. Once this break is over I cant, everything here will remind me of her and that hurts. _

_Flashback End_

"You talked to my dad?" she asked once I was done

"Yeah, its part of the reason I never went after you. I knew that he didn't want me to and because I was scared. I knew he was right when he said you would be mad because you were, you had every right to be. I just never thought that you would forgive me but you did and it made me the happiest person alive that day. I just I was sorry then and I'm still sorry now." I told her

"I know you're sorry and I do forgive you but why are you telling me this now?" she asked

"Because your dad and mine said that you needed to know about this. I don't know if it was supposed to change things or what it was supposed to do. But you did need to know Brie, I think it's important." I told her

"It is important and I'm glad I now, it kind of helps explain your depression after going back to Columbia that the boys were talking about."

"Yeah I took a lot out of me knowing I had really don't that to you." I told her and then remembered about what I was going to give her that thanksgiving 2 years ago. I went searching into the deepest corners of my closet because I vaguely remember throwing it in there. It took me a while to finally reemerge from the depths of my closet. She was looking at me as it I was crazy, obviously just diving into my closet confused her.

"I bought you something 2 years ago," I told her and knew it sparked her interest "I think this was the only thing giving me hope that we would be together again."

"What is it?" she asked

I held it out to her and I don't think she knew what to do with it. Open it, throw it back at me and say she didn't want it or to just run. She studied the box carefully before she opened it. Her eyes went wide when she finally looked at it, she looked up at me shocked. I was hoping for that response 2 years ago but now is still a good time to get it.

"Do you like it?" I asked her

"Troy it's beautiful but why?"

"Because I wanted to show you that I was sorry and that you were the most important thing in the world to me. It was supposed to be a promise ring, my promise that I would never hurt you like that again, that we would make it work, that we'd be together forever. Its not and engagement ring no, that'll come later" I commented getting a smile out of her, "Its just an I'll love you forever ring and forgive me for all of my mistakes and hopefully we can move on ring. Yeah a lot of meanings but that was the purpose."

"I do forgive you and I love all of the purposes" she said

"Good" I told her before I put it on her right ring finger and gave her a big kiss

"Come on lets go downstairs and greet the family" she told me

Back downstairs there was now some family. My dad's brothers were here and some people that I didn't recognize which only meant that they were Brie's family. Slowly but surely our house was filling with people. It was a bit confusing for Brie's family. I don't think they fully understood why they were at my house and not hers.

Everyone seemed happy though, I hadn't seen some of my family since the thanksgiving that I came back. It was definitely a time filled with hugs from everyone and people saying, "I'm glad your back".

Our house was jam packed with people but it was good. We were all happy to be there. Gaby and I didn't leave each other's side for the most part. Trying to make up for the thanksgivings we lost together I guess. She was taken away though by her cousins to talk and I fully understood because when she left my cousins started asking me questions. All of it just reminded me of the fact that I really missed home, I swore that I wouldn't come back here and I wasn't going to. But I did and I t was all because of her, my Gaby. The only one who would ever get me to be the real me again and I loved her for that and more.

* * *

**A/N: That would actually be a perfect place to end it but I'm not I still want to go on. The next chapter may take a little longer because I have a paper due this week and my grandpa is having surgery tomorrow so please bear with me. Tell me what you guys think please!**

**tofnl**


	13. Time Apart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any movies mentioned.**

**A/N: Ok so here is a new one. Happy Belated B-day to Zac! And HSM 3 is amazing!! I went to the LA premier its amazing! Hope you guys like this one!

* * *

**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 13**

_**Time Apart**_

It's been 3 weeks since we got back from Albuquerque and I'm studying for finals right now. Both of our finals are this week but mine end on Wednesday while his are over on Thursday. I don't want to distract him so I'm staying till his are over. We decided to spend Christmas and new years in New York. It's going to be the only one we can have at his apartment before he moves to Boston and then who knows what'll happen. We either stay here or go back to New York, but we'll see when we got out of school.

We've talked on the phone and have had iChat conversations a lot it's just been weird because after a whole week of being with him he isn't there anymore. Its just awkward but at the end of this week I actually do get to see him again and it'll be great we wont have to be apart for long. So that is keeping me happy.

"Hey looser!" I heard someone yelling at me

"What?!" I asked Cynthia

"I've been calling you but you've been in la-la land and didn't answer me."

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"Yeah about lover boy. Did you know he has really blue eyes?" she asked as if I hadn't noticed

"Yes! Of cores I know. I am his girlfriend"

"Sorry I was just saying jeez"

"Ok whatever, so what did you want?"

"I was going to ask you something" she told me

"Well what is it?"

"I don't remember" she said while cocking her head to the side and trying to remember

"CYNTHIA!!" I yelled at her

"Sorry I got distracted by your boyfriends blue eyes" she told me

"Ok well think Cynthia, why'd you come to my room?" I asked hoping to jog something in her memory

"Ok yeah I was going to see if you wanted to go get something to eat. You've been studying like all day long so being out in the world would be good for you." she said

"Yeah actually that does sound like a good idea. Food and fresh air will definitely do me some good."

"Ok I'll call Lauren and tell her she needs to be here so we can go eat" she said then walked out of my room on the phone and I could still hear her, "Lauren, we're going to eat… I don't know but get over here now!... Hurry up you were supposed to be here already… well just hurry!" I love how she demands us to do things and then expects us to be here the second she says.

After their conversation it didn't take Lauren too long to get here. We then all had a conversation about where we were going to eat. Lauren and I decided Cynthia should choose since she was the one who came up with the eating idea. But then her argument was since it was her idea we had to choose. See this is the downfall of being one of three indecisive best friends, we can never decide on anything. Finally we all decided on a pizza place near campus. A couple of blocks later we found our selves seated at a table.

"Ok so what do we want?" Cynthia asked

"I am actually in the mood for pizza and beer." I told them, I really was. I love their pizza and they have good beer.

"Ooo I want some too" Lauren said

"Yeah ok so what do we want to?" Cynthia asked

"I want pepperoni so you guys can get whatever." I told them

"Well how about we all just share one big one and just get a pitcher. It'll be cheaper that way and we wont wait that long" Lauren told us and we agreed.

It really didn't take that long with us doing what she had suggested. It just felt good to be out again. My first final is tomorrow and I did need the break. Sometimes it really helps to just get it for a little while and then go back to it. It clears my mind and helps me not over think everything. Cynthia has learned that from these past like 3 years of living together, so she knows when I need a break even if I say I don't want one.

The 3 of us together here feels good, I feel its been a long time since we've done this. Once I got back from break I had to write/turn in a paper for one of my senior seminars so I couldn't hang out with them too much. Then the 3 of us all got really busy these last 3 weeks. I have seen them and talked to them but we haven't been this realized in a while, probably before I let for thanksgiving break.

"So what's been going on lately?" I asked them

"Nothing much, just been working, school, boys you know nothing really" Lauren said

"Me nothing just trying to finish everything for this semester I'm going home so we'll see what happens. By the way is our apartment going to be turned into your little 'love' shack or something?" Cynthia asked

"No we're going to be in New York because it'll be possibly our only one there together unless we decide to move there after grad school which we still don't know. It depends on where we get jobs" I told her

"Okay just wanted to know. So you're going to be there the while time?" she asked

"Yeah unless we feel like coming here for a little but we don't know yet, we're just going to take it all as it comes. We decided to not worry about it and just go with the flow of how things are going"

"Cool, I should be back on like the 6th because that's what work said just call me if you're coming this way so we can all hang out or something" she said

"Sure, sounds good to me" I said before our food got to us

We ate and talked a little while drinking. We were all just laughing being our normal crazy selves not letting anything bother us and why would we? There wasn't anything interesting about the 3 of us, except that we weren't your typical 21 year olds.

"I hate to break it to you Gabs but this guy has been staring at you for the last like 10 minutes" Lauren said

"What where??" I asked

"He's to your right at one of the tamales in the middle. But don't look, he's kind of creepy" she responded

"Well what the hell do I do ignore him? Now I feel his eyes on me and its creeping me out."

"Well we'll just go I mean were done eating, we just have some beer left so it doesn't really matter. Lets just discretely get the check and leave" Cynthia said

"Ok I'll go and just pay our waitress and then we'll leave." Lauren said before grabbed her credit card from her purse and made her way over to the station our waitress was putting an order in at.

We could see her talking to her and explaining everything before she swiped Laurens card and Lauren signed. Once we saw that I got up first with Laurens purse in my hand along with mine and met her at the front and a couple of seconds later this guys was standing in front of me.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I felt two people besides me and knew the girls were right there with me. He was a big guy and I would have never known that if he hadn't stopped me from leaving. He was tall and from the looks of it he was a lineman on a football team.

"Hi, I'm Mike" he said

"Um… hi" I told him

"You're leaving pretty quickly," he said

"No, I'm not. We ate our food, drank our beer talked and now we are going to leave. So if you would excuse us we'd like to leave" I said trying to get around him but he wouldn't let us.

"Why cant you just stay and we can talk and get to know each other better," he said with a smirk on his face.

"No thanks. We are going to go now and you're not going to follow us. Sorry Mike but I'm not interested so were leaving now" I said while finally getting around him and to the door. That was so gross.

"EW!!" I screamed once we were at least a block away from the front of the restaurant. "God! Why? Ugh! I feel so… ugh! I hate creepy guys!" I screamed out

"We know. I didn't think he would follow us though, that guy has some balls but still we were leaving because of his creepy stalker stare anyways. I can't believe that he tried to stop us from leaving" Lauren said

"Yeah, we should have just hit him in the balls and left the second he cut you off." Cynthia said

"I know, god I feel so gross. Lets go home." I told them

The 3 of us kept walking down the street and made our way home. Seriously did I have to get creeped on by that guy? He just makes me feel so weird. Did he honestly think I was going to talk to him? All he did was stare and salivate god! I HATE PIGS! I don't think burying my mind in studying right now would be a good thing, looks as if my short food break is going to be turned into something more. I need to watch a kick ass movie like The Departed! Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Daimond, total non-creeps and hot! Ok new plan. When we were getting closer to the apartment I told them.

"Ok to get over this creep fest we're watching The Departed when we get to our apartment. Looking at those guys will totally make me forget about that nasty creep. But the second its over I'm studying again. I have 2 finals tomorrow and one on Tuesday and Wednesday," I said

"Ok whatever you want as long as we see the move." Cynthia said and Lauren agreed

When we got back immediately Cynthia went to grab the DVD and remote, Lauren just went to the couch and I went to the fridge to get snacks. We may have just eaten but I always want popcorn with a movie, I don't really know why though.

The movie definitely did help with it all, just watching them all kicking each others asses was a great highlight. The creep Mike was no longer on my mind and I could now fully focus on studying.

I finally stopped studying right now and am going online to see if Troy is on I haven't talked to him all day long.

**T1018-** Hey babe!

**G1018- **Hey what are you doing?

**T1018- **nothing just studying

**G1018- **me too. What have you been doing other wise?

**T1018- **nothing. Can we vid this because I don't feel like typing

**G1018- **sure I don't mind besides I feel as if I haven't seen you in forever

"There is your beautiful face!" he said looking into the computer

"Hey yourself. God I miss you"

"I know me too but it'll be over soon. Your last final is on Wednesday and mine is on Thursday then your coming over, your coming on Thursday right." he asked me

"Yeah I should be there before you get out of your final but I don't know. We'll se how everything is working on Thursday morning."

"Well you have your ticket right?"

"Yeah I do but since I'm going on the train I don't know what'll happen"

"Oh okay. So what did you do today?" he asked

"Nothing, I studied and went for a late lunch with the girls. Ate some pizza, drank some beer, got creeped on by some guy." I said casually hoping he wouldn't notice the last thing that came out of my mouth

"Well that's good." He said and I was glad he hadn't noticed the last things that came out of my mouth, wait never mind I can see his mind processing what I said now. "What did some guy do?" he asked

"Nothing me was just staring at me like the whole time we were eating and when we tried to leave he tried to stop us." I sad semi nonchalant-ly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked

"Because its not a big deal I dealt with it and its over. I'm never going to see him again anyways so it doesn't matter. Seriously Troy its ok, I was weird-ed out a bit but then we came home, I saw The Departed and got over it. And now I'm talking to you and I can see you and seeing you makes me forget everything that happened with that guy today. So its fine Troy I promise." I said while looking into his eyes.

"Ok I believe you but I just hate that I wasn't there to protect you. I hate all of the times that I haven't able to." He said

"I know Troy, I know. But in 4 days we are going to see each other again. Ok please think about the fact that we'll be together for 4 weeks uninterrupted, just you and me. No one else" I told him hoping he would see the good in all of it.

"Yeah just the 2 of us. God I can't wait. I miss you Brie, I really do," he said to me

"I know I miss you too. I love you," I told him

"I love you too," he said

Troy and I kept talking for a while till I noticed it was 12:30 and my first final is at 8:30. We both logged off of the Internet with heavy hearts but knew that in 4 days we would see each other again and that everything would be all right.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so not a lot of TG interaction but I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**HSM3 comes out in theaters of Friday!! I loved it last week and I am going again on Friday yeah I'm a nerd but I love this movie! hehe. Well please review!**

**tofnl**


	14. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long unknowing to me I had 2 midterms and a project for my architecture class due last week. So sorry but I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 14**

_**Reunion**_

It's Thursday now and I am officially done with this last semester and am now in NYC. Troy gets out of his final at like 5:00 so that means I have a couple of hours before Troy gets home. First though, get to the apartment and get my bags in there. I brought a fair amount of clothes with me.

I quickly hailed a cab and made my way towards my second home. Troy had given me a key almost immediately after we started dating saying he shouldn't be the only one responsible holding keys, that I should have some too incase he ever lost his. I didn't mind at all when he ace them to me. It felt good to know he thought so much of me that early on to give me keys to his house.

When I got to the apartment I was happy to see that he had kept it clean since the last time I was here which was actually a really long time ago. I hadn't been here for a month, which feels totally weird. I feel as if I have spent more time here when in reality I haven't. I've only been here 2 times.

The first think that I did was unpack al of my things. When I got into his room I saw a not one the bed which told me he had cleared some room for me in the closet and some of his drawers. He really did more than I thought he would it-felt weird seeing my things there. I had a section in his closet, a whole section.

I think that I stood there looking at the closet for like 10 minutes before I finally moved onto something else. I went through the apartment and saw what he did and didn't have. I was just making a list of things we would possibly need. He had gone grocery shopping and I could see that but we needed more. There were just some things that I didn't think he would have noticed not having.

When I was done raiding his apartment I went to the room and grabbed my computer. I never really noticed how much time I had spent on there because the next think I knew I heard Troy calling for me.

**Troy POV**

I just got out of my final and I'm finally heading home. Brie has been here for a while I think, her train got in at 1:50, which was around the same time that my final started. I was so anxious during the test, Paul thought it was because of the test. I just really wanted to blow through it and get home to Gaby but I knew she would be mad at me if I did.

I'm so excited to see her, I mean I've seen her when we talk online but its different being able to hold her and kiss her. Right now I hate the fact that I live so far from school. I am on the verge of running there but it will do me absolutely no good. All I can do is walk and try and not be as anxious as I am now but it's not possible. I don't think I've ever been so exited to see my building just knowing Gaby is inside is making me want to run up the stairs.

"Honey! I'm home" I said loudly when I finally walked in, I have to say it felt good doing that because I know she is here waiting more me. She walked out of my room and I don't think I've smiled this big since the last time we hadn't seen each other for 2 weeks.

"Hi" she said with a cute shy smile on her face

"Hi" I said to her before I close the short distance between us and brought her into a kiss.

I put 2 weeks worth of longing and need into that one kiss. I was just so happy to have her in my arms again and knowing it'll be a long time till she leaves again is making those things better.

"God I missed you" I told her when the two of us finally pulled away for air

"I missed you too" she said before the two of us leaned in again for another kiss

We stayed in that position for a while, just standing in my living room kissing. Neither of us cared how long we were there, we were just happy to be together.

When we finally stopped kissing she told me we had to go to the market, which I didn't understand because I went already and got things we would need, well at least though I did.

"What are we missing?" I asked her

"Um #1 Chocolate!! And I want to make some other things, which require tortillas and a chili sauce neither of which you have. So there are just a few things I need. So come one lets go to the market now so we wont have to do it later!" she told me before she grabbed her purse and waited for me at the door.

She seemed really determined to go to the market now when all I wanted to do was stay in but I relented and followed her out of the door. When we got to the market, which isn't too far, she just started going through and getting whatever she wanted and needed. I was in no way going to disagree with her over anything. I just dutifully followed her around and listened to her talk about anything and everything.

When Brie and I got home from our shopping we carried everything up the 4 flights of stairs. She immediately started putting everything away while I tried to help but it just proved to not work. So I relented to watching her move around the kitchen with such ease and grace that I would always appreciate. Even with the small amount of time tat she has spent here she knows where everything is.

With out asking or anything she just started making dinner. She just went to the pantry and got some pasta and started cooking. She found everything and made food for the two of us. I almost don't know how to describe how I feel about her doing all of this.

"I love you" I just told her out of nowhere

"I love you too" she said looking back at me

"I'm really glad you're here"

"I am too" she said before she just went back to cooking.

I sat there for a while and just watched everything. She was more than anything I could ask for. She amazed me all of the time, even when she is doing nothing at all. She moved around the kitchen got out plates and silverware, set up the table and everything.

She came over and got me by the hand and walked me over to the table. We are in almost complete silence. You would think that we'd be talking because all of the time apart but we were happy with the silence. It may seem too quiet for some but great for the two of us.

"Are you done?" she washed when she was done

"Yeah I am" I told her and watched her walk both of our things to the sink.

I sat and watched her clean everything honestly couldn't bring myself to do anything. I joined her in the kitchen when I saw her cleaning up the counters. I took her hand and led her away from the kitchen and to my room, well our room till she had to leave.

I turned to her and kissed her while holding her close to me. I walked the two of us backwards towards my bed. Once my knees hit the bed I sat back onto it while she moved over me. She straddled my legs not breaking the kiss. I just wanted to show her how much she meant to me that I loved her and showing her was the best way that I could think of doing it.

We were slowly pampering each other with kisses the first thing to go were both of our shirts. I kissed down the side of her neck and kissed my way down the front of her, when I reached her bra I reached to her back and unclipped it and threw it aside. I was meet with her breasts and showed them as much love as I was showing all of her body.

She slowly dragged her self away from me and undid her jeans and let them fall to the floor. She grabbed my hand and brought me up as well she kissed me with her eyes open while she fingered the button to my jeans. When she had then undone she dragged them down while hooking her hands into my boxers as well and getting it all in one. I reached down and pulled her panties down as well.

I turned her and laid her down on the bed before I got in with her. I continued kissing her while my hand went down to massage her and make sure she was ready for me. Her hand made its way down and also started to pump me as well even though it wasn't necessary considering her just being here was enough to get me hard. I reached to the side of my bed and grabbed a condom and slipped it on.

"Are you ready babe?" I asked her

"Yeah, make love to me Troy" she told me before I pushed into her.

It felt amazing to be doing this again. I slowly pushed into her more until I was completely embedded in her. Then I slowly started moving in and out of her just loving the fact that the two of us could be like this again. I was actually making love to her again, there were times that we were just fulfilling our desires of need but this time it was different, we were loving each other.

We were both relishing in the feeling even though it was slow and amazing. It brought something new to what we were doing instead of being hard it was soft. I was able to love her whole body, I took the time to kiss as much of her as I could and feel everything that I could.

When we both reached our climaxes it was almost as a new feeling. It came from a different place with in the two of us. It was amazing and I felt as if I could do it over and over again with her forever. When I finally caught by breath I brought her to me and she curled into my side. I placed kisses into her hair and rubbed her back.

"I love you" I told her while resting my arm around her lower back

"I love you too" she told me while wrapping her arm around my torso.

I just watched her for a while she slowly drifted off into sleep. She looked so beautiful and things were perfect. She was perfect.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you liked it. The next chapter is almost all the way written I just need to type it. Hopefully it'll be out soon but that really depends on you guys. If I don't have reviews than I don't know what you are thinking. Please review!**

**tofnl**


	15. Boston

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any stores, restaurants, movies or games mentioned.

* * *

**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 15**

_**Boston**_

It's been a week since I've been in NY and Christmas was yesterday. It was actually really great. The two of us have done so much together in this short amount of time but it's been good. Even though it was just the two of us celebrating we had fun with all of it. I woke him up in the morning screaming about presents he just laughed at my child like tendencies. Our patents had sent present for us here since they knew we would be here.

I honestly had no idea what to but him, I spent days wracking my brain to think of what to get him I had no idea. Then I remembered his guitar, he has had that thing since he was 15. One day we were talking and he mentioned that one of his strings broke and how he though he needed a new strap and stuff. So when I got here I managed to pull off getting it re-stringed and a new strap. Erica helped me with it. She was the one who found the place after I told her the idea. Luckily Troy never noticed that it was gone. He loved it though and I could tell he totally appreciated it. His gift for me was cute, he called Cynthia and asked her which romantic comedies I had and bought me the ones he knew I loved but didn't own. I thought it was a good gift.

It's the day after Christmas and we all decided that we were going to head to Boston. Erica, Amy and I said that it would be a good idea and somehow we got the boys to agree with us. So that is what we are doing. We left pretty early this morning. Us girls wanted to do a little shopping at Target before a lot of people got there. I don't really know why we decided to come but we did. The guys weren't too impressed with our idea but we said we didn't care and now we are all here.

We rented an SUV because we thought that we would all fit into it and we do. All of our things are smashed into the back of it. So we are here to get something's or the guys considering the time. And we know how they are. So we are getting things that we need at my apartment that I don't feel like buying at the supermarket because I know that it will be more expensive.

"Hey are we going to need toilet paper?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah. 5 boys 3 girls 1 restroom yes on toilet paper" I replied

"Ok so what else do we need?" Erica asked

"Um… I don't now. I mean we'll buy food once we're closer but for now we just need snacks to keep the boys from complaining." I told them

"Yeah is there anything else?" Erica asked

"Yeah one of those adapter things for the car. We can put in a movie on one of our laptops and that'll shit them up for a while." Amy said and I could be happier with that idea. I called Troy and told him since I knew tat they would be in the electronics section anyways. He said that they would get it plus they had more things with them.

We decided to but an air mattress because someone would be sleeping on the floor. I called Cynthia and she said it was fine for us to stay in her room as long as we changed the sheets. So Troy and I are staying in her room while Paul and Erica are in mine since they won rock-paper-scissors. Scott has the couch and Will and Amy have an air mattress and Matt has one too. Luckily the boys had a single air mattress so we just needed one.

When we were finally done with our shopping we met the boys. They also had a cart full of thing and noticed most of it was already in bags.

"What did you buys buy?" I asked them

"Noting… it was just they had an X-BOX bundle on sale and since we were here early enough we got one. And a few games on sale." Scott said

I looked in the bags and it was more than a few games. But I couldn't really yell at them since it was their money I just shook my head and got into line to pay for the things I had gotten.

When we were loading the car we really got to see what thy boys got. I thought the car was full already. Now it is completely full. All of this made me wonder what it's going to look like when we leave. It makes me think we are going to have to strap things to the hood of the SUV.

We got back on the road for the rest of our 2 hours journey. It takes about 3 and a half hours to get to Boston from New York but we had already driven an hour and a half to get to Target so we were like half way there. Hopefully we wont catch too much traffic. We left early fro that reason. We had to be up at 4:30 to have every body in the car and on the road by 5:30. Troy and I loaded the car last night we just stopped off at everyone's apartments and were able to have them all in the car and n the freeway when we wanted to leave.

We just drove through a McDonald's because sitting down and eating would have taken too long with these guys. Its already 9:15 and we are going to be in the car for like another hour and a half.

The boys have been surprisingly quiet. They started watching a movie once we got back in the bar and it has kept them occupied and quiet. Right now I'm driving since when we get into the city I'll know where to go. This trip hasn't been bad at all. When we pulled not the parking lot of the Target the guys were still asleep. Troy was the only one awake since he was driving. They all complained but we didn't care us girls just went into the store.

But here we are now I would say half an hour away from my house and I'm glad. I kind of just want to rest and not do anything, when we get there but I know I'll get some energy. Well at least I hope I do because if not they are going off by themselves without me. Actually that sounds like a good idea.

We're here and it feels like it took forever to get here when it really didn't. Now the task of unloading the car, this is going to take forever. It took us a good 10 minutes to get everything out, now its all laying around my apartment. My room for the moment isn't my room it is for Paul and Erica. So Troy and I put our things in Cynthia's room, which was a little weird. I am starting to have doubts about it, Cynthia said it was fine if they stayed in her room and I kind of want them to now.

"Does this feel weird to you?" he asked

"Yeah totally. Wanna make them switch?" I asked him

"Oh yeah" he said as we grabbed out things and practically ran into my room, told them we were switching threw their things out and shut the door.

"Ok now I feel like I'm home" I told him

"Yeah me too. It feels weird being here though. I haven't been here in forever."

"I know. It feels like its been forever since you've been here. Probably before thanksgiving" I told him

"Yeah I think it was. So what are we doing today?" he asked

"Well I feel like doing nothing for a couple of hours since I just drove for 2 hours. I'm tired," I told him

"You should have told me. We could have switched." he said

"But you drove this morning. It was fine Troy really I just want to take a nap but then I have to go to the market because this place has no food."

"Ok well we will take a nap now for a couple of hours and then you can go to the market with the girls. I'll just tell them they can do whatever." He said before he walked out of my/our room.

He came back in a couple of minutes later, I was putting a few things away. It walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it, Troy followed right after me. This morning before we left the house we had chanted into some sweats so I was glad I didn't have to change right now. We both nestled into each other and it felt good. Troy had brought the blanket that was at the foot of my bed over the two of us. It felt good, I felt safe and warm and very happy to be going to sleep.

Its around 2:15 right now and I just got woken up by my boyfriend kissing me which I have to say is a great way to wake up. He just told me that they were on their way back and the girls wanted to know if we were going to go the market when they did get here. We are going to so I have to change, I don't want to go in the sweats I just slept in plus its really cold outside.

We decide to drive to the market since none of us felt like carrying anything. We wanted to get enough food to last us this weakened. We needed food for 2 breakfasts and a dinner since tonight we wanted to go to Cheesecake Factory. But we had 5 guys sitting in my apartment right now so I knew we had to get more food than you would think. These boys eat breakfast so those two alone would take a lot of food.

It actually didn't take us too long to get all of the food. We knew what we wanted to but it was just going around and getting it all.

When we got back to my apartment the guys immediately started attacking all of the things we bought. I couldn't believe all of that when we already had all of the snacks from this morning but I don't know, I'm not a guy and I don't really eat like them. Things were good though apparently while we were gone they hooked Scott's X-BOX up to my TV and were playing games. At least that kept them all entertained.

Us putting everything away didn't take long at all. We all decided to stay in for a while since now they were tired and we would all just go out again when it was time for dinner. So we spent some time watching them play and then got bored so us girls went to my room to watch a movie.

**Troy POV  
**

The girls all just went to Brie's room to watch a movie and we are here playing. It feels weird but the same, at my place we would do this but now we're at hers. I am glad that it feels comfortable for everyone.

"Hey Troy?" Paul said

"Yeah"

"You're really moving over here?" he asked

"Yeah I am. Schools are going to start getting back to me soon and I just have to wait and see which one I want to go to based on where I get in."

"So now it's really not going to be the 6 of us" Will said

"Yeah I guess not I mean I'm moving and I thought Tom was going to DC or something?" I said

"Yeah that's what he says. Its still weird you know. We're all going different places. I still don't know what Erica and I are doing" Paul said

"You'll figure it out. We all will its not like were all dying, I'll be back in New York at some point. We're not selling my place in case we want to go back and if we do we might move some were bigger. It all depends on how we feel when we're done with school." I told them

"Yeah well we'll still be here. Still friends through it all. We've gone through a lot of shit the 6 of us over the last couple of years" Scott said

"Yeah we have" Will agreed

"It doesn't stop it from being weird. Soon enough we're going to have real jobs and things are going to change." Scott said

"Yeah, god that stresses me out" I said

"It does to all of us. But I think things will be good. We are still going to have each other as girly as it sounds we will. And if any of us ever have a problem again we'll deal with it together. We've done it before and we'll do it again." Will said

"Yeah we will" I said and the guys all nodded in agreement.

Once our conversation was over we didn't talk about it again. I think we all knew that things were going to be fine but there is still the fact that things are coming to an end for college and real life is going to start soon. We have each other and we have the girls and things are going to be fine but just knowing things change makes everything a little different.

Before I knew it we were leaving for dinner and Gaby could tell that there was something different about me.

"Hey is there something wrong?" she asked

"No everything's fine" I said

"Well you've been kind of quiet," she said with a look of concern on her face

"I know, it's nothing big. I was just talking with the guys about the future and I think we are all starting to realize that it is going to hit us faster than we thought." I explained

"I know but I'll be here with you all of the way" she told me looking into my eyes

"I know and I'll be there all of the way with you" I told her before I bent down and gave her a kiss.

I knew things were going to be okay as long as we all had each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this, it was actually an easy one to write so we'll see how the next one goes. I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**tofnl**


	16. Last Weekend

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any stores, restaurants, movies or games mentioned. **

**A/N: Ok I suck its taken me really long to get this out but school has been increasingly annoying and I can't do anything about that. So hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 16**

_**Last Weekend**_

It's been 2 ½ weeks since we were in Boston. We all had a lot of fun. It felt weird to be there and not have Cynthia with us. The guys all told me that it was a great vacation. We all basically did nothing, we would go out and just do nothing but it was a good transition from New York. The city was just calmer than NY.

New Years was great too, Brie dragged me to Times Square to see the ball drop which was completely far from my apartment. It was fun though, I think just the fact that it was the two if us was fun. Once the ball dropped we decided to go home, I didn't think taking the subway would be a good idea so we walked. It took us a really long time but I think it was worth it.

Its kind of weird you would think that after spending the past 4 weeks together we would be tired of each other but we aren't. I am completely glad to have found her again and that we would work past what happened 2 years ago.

Right now it's our last weekend together, she leaves on Monday. We both start school this week and its going to be weird not seeing her when I go to sleep and wake up in the morning. I have gotten so used to her being here and the two of us being together that I don't know what I'll do when she's gone.

We've gotten into a daily routine. From how the morning goes to how we go to sleep. We each do something and in the end it all just works. I am going to miss it. We aren't going to see each other the weekend after this because we decided it would be good or us to get all of our school things together. It is going to be really hard on the two of us but I think we are being mature about all of this.

The fact that we can be apart and handle it I think reflect well on the two of us. We have definitely gotten stronger as a couple.

"Troy?" I hear her ask

"Yeah babe"

"Nothing you just zoned and I was wondering what we were doing today?" she told me

"I don't know. Do you feel like going some where?" I asked

"Not really. I kind of want to stay here with you and do nothing. Just sitting around and watching movies would be fine with me."

"Ok whatever you want" I told her before I walked out of the living room and did what was now becoming natural to me.

I went to the kitchen grabbed popcorn stuck it in the microwave. While that was popping I got out some drinks grabbed things we would need while she picked a movie. This is how it would always go. Once she's gone it'll just be weird for the both of us. I think we have gotten really used to us just doing anything together, being apart is going to be hard.

When I came back to the living room and saw that she had put James Bond on I couldn't say I was surprised, we both agreed that James Bond is awesome. But we were watching an old one "From Russia with love" we both say Sean Connery was the best James Bond. Although she says Daniel Craig is the hottest. She says his blue eyes are dreamy which makes me come back and say what about mine and she says mine are better because she gets to look into them whenever she wants and doesn't have to rely on a movie. I don't really care as long as she loves mine more.

We sat and watched the movie comfortable, there was noting I would rather be doing right now. I was more than happy to just sit here and watch this movie with her. There aren't many things I wound mind just doing with her.

I really have turned into a sap as the guys tell me, I never agreed or disagreed that I am but I am. I would do anything for this girl and I don't care what everyone else says. She has become my life all over again. Its hard to believe that at 19 I fell in love with a girl, left her, found her again 2 months and 2 years later and still love her as much as I did then. It's all very hard to believe but I am glad it happened to me.

The movie just ended and now the question is what are we doing now.

"How about going for a walk?" she asks

"It's the middle of winter. Its freezing outside" I'm telling her but I know once she gives me the look I'll do whatever she says.

"Please Troy? Please? For me?" and there is the look the one that I cant resist no matter how hard I try.

"Okay! Okay go get ready" I said while throwing my head back and closing my eyes

"Thank you babe! I love you" she said kissing my cheek and walking into the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too" I said while slowly ascending from the couch and getting my stuff together.

When she came out of getting ready she was bundled up pretty good, all she was missing was her coat. She came put it on and we walked out of my apartment down the stairs and into the cold but if its what she wanted than that is what I am going to do. It may have been freezing but we still walked to Riverside Park. We strolled around looking at everything even tough it was frozen. I think she just wanted to get out of the house, we have been inside all day long and its her last weekend here, she wont be back for a while so I understand her wanting to be outside.

We actually ended up being outside for a while, I didn't think we would but we were. When we got back to the apartment we just made dinner comfortably and watched TV before falling asleep.

**Saturday**

Brie is leaving on Monday night and today she wants to go shopping, one of her friends, Tara I think, birthday was on New Years day so we're going to buy her something.

"Hey are you almost ready?" I asked her

"Yeah 2 seconds I just need my bag." she said before running to me and grabbing her coat.

On our way down the stairs she put her coat on and we walked out of my building and towards the subway since we were going downtown.

A couple of subway stops later we found ourselves in midst of all the department stores. Brie wanted to get her something from Bloomingdales so there we went. I didn't really know what we were looking for so I just went along with her.

First we were just looking at clothes but she couldn't decide so then we moved onto perfume because she remembered something about that. So we just went over there we were fine in that section there was noting wrong, we were looking around and having a good time.

Then I saw someone I hadn't seen in almost 4 years. I avoided her during high school and hoped to never see again.

"Hey do you think she'll like this?" Gaby asked but I was otherwise occupied trying not to be seen

"Babe"

"Yeah"

"Please tell me your wearing the ring I gave you over thanksgiving." I asked her right now doing this was the only thing that I could think of

"I am why?" she asked completely confused

"Can you please put it on your left hand for right now?" I asked hoping it wouldn't matter but just in case

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked

"Shit, shit, shit she's coming this way. Its on you left had right?" I asked her hastily

"Yeah it is. Troy, can you please tell me what going on" O god please don't let her see me, please, please, please. Trying to avoid her for 4 years didn't work for me I just hope this can work now. Shit is not going to work, god I hate this girl and I don't think Gaby liked her either.

"Troy! Troy Bolton! O MY GOD! What are you doing in Bloomingdales at a time like this?" she asked with her fake blond hair, fake nose, and fake well everything.

"Sharpay! I didn't see you there" I said lying, there is never a time where you couldn't see her she is so annoyingly vibrant its hard not to notice

"Well here I am. O my god it's been like what 4 years almost, I cant believe that we haven't run into each other before." She said

"Yeah…" I said trailing off, she still hadn't noticed that I was with Gaby and I don't know if she would

"Hi Sharpay" Brie said and once she did Sharpay finally turned her attention away from surveying my body and to the girl next to me. She got a weird look on her face as if she was trying to place her or something.

"You… I know you. How do I know you?" Sharpay asked

"We went to high school together, you were constantly following Troy around like a lost puppy vying for his attention and trying to pay me to do your work for you because you thought that since you flaunted your money others didn't have any" Gaby told her and it made me so proud to have her in my life.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay asked

"You heard me, so don't try and deny it. Everyone knew that you tried to get at him daily. Its funny how things work out huh, you tried to get him and I didn't know him and now look where we are. I'm here with him and were together and you are not." I never knew my girl had such balls when it came to assaulting Sharpay.

"Whatever" she told Brie before she turned to me again, "So Troy what have you been doing lately, I remember you were going to Columbia but I never heard from you. I looked you up in the dorms freshman year but I couldn't find you." She told me with a pout that just made me gag.

"Sharpay we are kind of in the middle of something and I would appreciate if you respected us and our space and left." I told her

"Why Troy? We could leave her and you could come with me and we could do some things" she told me with a gleam in her eye that I didn't want to pay attention to, it just made me shutter not in what she would have wanted but in disgust.

"Don't you get that he isn't going to be with you. It's been 4 years and he didn't even like you before. Any FYI he is TAKEN see this," she said while bringing her hand up to Sharpay's eyes "This is an engagement ring, yeah we are getting married do you understand that or do I have to spell it out for you. Or better yet pay your daddy to give you the message because we all know that he paid your way through high school." Brie told her and I was completely blown away, I had wanted to do something like that all thorough high school but I never did and now she did it and it made me love her more.

"Ugh!" Sharpay said and that was the only thing that she could come up with.

"We are leaving now. See you around" I said and grabbed Brie's hand and walked towards the exit

Once we were outside she finally spoke again, "O god that felt good! I always wanted to tell her something when we were in high school but I never could and I just said it. I said everything I wanted and more!" she was so happy about what just happened and I smiled looking at her

"I'm happy, plus it benefits me." I told her

"Now I get why you wanted me to move the ring," she told me

"Yeah I thought it might be the only way to get her off our backs."

"It was a good idea," she told me

"Yeah I know, I'm a genius," I said knowing I was being cocky

"Yeah ok come on lets go look for Tara's present I still need to find it" she said before she started walking down the street. I just followed completely happy with my life right now.

**Sunday**

Today has been our last full day together we spent most of the day with our friends. Basically doing nothing, it was bittersweet. Just knowing that all of us weren't going to be getting together for a while made it feel a bit weird. We had fun though, the girls made us go out and do things together so we weren't just inside and we were savoring our last day with Brie here.

Right now we are just watching a movie, she decided that a movie would be a good way to spend time together. To be comfortable like this around each other for one last time before we are separated again.

The movie is over and neither of us has moved I am too comfortable to do anything.

"Troy?"

"Yeah" I responded

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well its just weird. We've been together for 3 months and we already have all of these plans. We're moving in together, were going to be together. I don't know…"

"Are you not sure about our future? Do you think we won't be together?" I asked starting to freak out

"No, I don't know Troy. Its just were really going to be apart for the first time in a month. I guess I'm just afraid. Us being apart wasn't too bad before because our time together was relatively short. But now we have depended on each other so much, and last time you left Troy. I depended on you then you left me." She said and stood quiet. I know that I left last time and it hurt me too. I depended on her and I let her down.

"I know, I left and I was stupid. I didn't know what I was doing. But I'm not doing that again. It hurt us both I'm sorry Gabriella, for everything. For leaving, for not explaining, for everything I caused you. I can't say I'm sorry enough. I hope that you can see that I'm trying t make it up to you."

"I know Troy but it doesn't make me any less worried. Its like something inside of me just trying to protect me or something. I do know things are going to be ok. I know were going to be together, I know tings are fine. I just have reservations and once we get back together again and I can see you and know your not going anywhere we'll be fine."

"Is there nothing I can do?" I asked hoping

"Just call me, call me everyday and let me know that we're ok. I know our relationship is strong and we are going to last but I guess it's a test. Something inside of me is making it a test."

"I wish it wasn't like this." I told her

"So do I. I wish something wasn't telling me that you're going to go away again. I don't want you to go away again." She said

"I don't want to go away either" I told her and then we just sat there. The two of us didn't really move, still in our position from watching the movie. I knew that she would be reserved at one time or another but I never wanted her to suffer from my bad decision.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is I hope you liked it and I hope you could see how apprehensive she is about being apart. The Sharpay part was not intended at all for this chapter or ever I just though seeing Gaby speak her mind like that would be good. Please review.**

**tofnl**


	17. Our Life

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any stores, restaurants, movies or games mentioned. **

**A/N: I have decided to just end this story, I cant get in touch with what got me started on this story. This is the last chapter, I'm sorry for this to those who liked this story.**

**2 months and 2 years**

**Chapter 17**

_**Our Life**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been a year and a half since Troy and I had to leave each other like that. One year ago things were so different for me. I was scared of what was going to happen. Of not knowing anything and being afraid because that is how I made myself. I was insecure and I let that reflect on Troy. Things have changed since then. Our relationship is much stronger now than it was in the past.

In the beginning it was strong but it seemed a little different. It was a continuation of our original relationship but we were able to make something more out of it now. We have been together for a while now, living together and just spending time with each other. It's been a little hard to believe that I am living with my boyfriend and we are in grad school.

Our life in Boston has been good, Troy adjusted really well to life here, and it's a little different than the life that he was living in New York. He is still best friends with the guys, they all talk like there is no tomorrow and there are many times that I come home from school or work and see Troy sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty or Gears of War with the guys online on his X-BOX and they are all talking to each other.

This past year has been interesting upon my returning from New York last January I lost a friend, Lauren made the decision to make a big deal out of nothing and then ending our friendship, all of ours but it was okay we all got over it and are now better because of it. Troy and I had the best summer here in Boston, and New York.

We were going to start renting out his place right away but decided to spend some time there while we were looking for a place in Boston, so we spent a month and a half in New York and then moved everything to Boston. Our parents came to stay with us for a week in August to help us get settled into the new place and see how we were. It was a good time and next year they are coming back in May for our graduations from Grad school.

Were still uncertain of where we are going to be, we don't know if it'll be in New York or in Boston but either way we know that we are going to be happy with each other.

---------

Troy's and mine grad school graduations were last week, our parents are still here and we are enjoying the Boston weather, its sunny outside and a little hot. We've all just been hanging out and it's been kind of nice, all of us together in one place. We are moving to New York soon into Troy's old place and selling this one, it's been a good condo but work calls us to a new place.

But right now we are just enjoying the time that we have off until we start in the real world. I am going to start working at a newspaper in a couple of weeks and Troy is going to start at a law firm at the end of the month so right now we are enjoying our time. Our parents are helping us move to New York next week and then they are leaving after that.

"Hey mom, Luce what do you guys feel like doing today?" I asked them walking into the kitchen

"We could go shopping down at Copley Place and the Prudential Center" Lucy said glancing at my mom.

"Ok what ever you guys want." I said before I got myself a beagle in the kitchen

It was a little while later when Troy, my dad and Jack came back home they go every morning to play basketball at the park down the street.

"Hey babe what are you guys doing today?" Troy asked me when he came into our room where I was getting ready.

"Were going shopping down at Copley and Prudential, I don't know my our moms wanted to go so well see how things turn out. I don't know what time we are going to get back so well see." I told him

"Oh okay well I was thinking that we could go to dinner tonight, somewhere nice since we haven't done that in a while. I don't think our parents will mind so I'll make reservations okay?" he asked

"Yeah that sounds nice. I'll see you later." I said and then went over to give him a kiss before I stepped out of our room and to our mothers.

It didn't take us that long to get to Copley since that is where they wanted to go first. We walked around and didn't really but a lot I am not exactly sure why we came here though.

o-o-o-o-o-o

My mom was on a mission for me, well her and Anna were. I had been planning to propose to Brie for a while now and I knew which ring I wanted to get her but I just needed to be sure that she was going to like it. So I convinced, well it didn't take much convincing, our moms to take her and see if she would like the ring. So that is what our moms are doing with her right now and I am going to propose tonight.

Now all I have to do is wait and see if she likes the ring and we will see where it all goes from there, hopefully she says yes, I mean I think she'll say yes. I don't know all of this is really nerve wracking and confusing but still good at the same time.

"Troy?" my dad questioned me

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong you just spaced out walking in here." Alex said

"Nothing, its just they are talking Brie to go look at the ring right now and I am asking her tonight and it is all just getting to me I guess. I mean I am getting nervous, I think she is going to say yes. We've built this life together and I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable about anything but it doesn't make me any less nervous. I just you know I'm apprehensive, I am not really sure." I told them

"Its okay Troy we get it we've been there before and everything will be fine, she is going to say yes and you are going to start planning your wedding and either wish you hadn't asked her or be happy that everything is coming together." My dad said

"Yeah don't worry about it Troy things are going to turn out okay. She'll say yes I know she will she is my daughter and in some ways I think she has been waiting for this since you two started dating back all those years ago." Alex said to me reassuringly.

"Okay but I think I'll still be nervous until she says yes and then I don't think it'll go down that much since we are going to have to plan a wedding. God this is going to be hard." I said

"Don't worry Troy these things just turn out, it will for you so stop stressing out about it. Just ask her she'll say yes and then your going to get married and it'll be fine." My dad told me

"Ok it'll be fine, we'll be fine." I said to my self still not believing it but hoping that it would be true.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Troy has been acting weird all throughout dinner, he has been nervous almost and I don't really know why. He hasn't said anything and everything was fine this morning so I don't know.

"So what did you guys do this morning?" he said when he finally got around to speaking

"Well we just went shopping, they dragged me into Tiffany's and made me try on rings, and to try on clothes. I don't know we just walked around mostly and didn't buy as much as I thought that we would."

"Wouldn't you want a ring from Tiffany's?" he asked me

"Yeah well which girl doesn't want one?"

"What if I gave you one?" he asked

"What?" I was seriously confused why would he be asking me that and then he put a velvet box on the table

"What if I asked you to wear a Tiffany's ring for the rest of your life?" he asked

"Huh…" then he stood up came around to me and was on one knee

"Gabriella, I have loved you since I was 19 and I made a mistake that cost me 2 months and 2 years of time with you and now we've been together since that October that you came banging on my door and I am asking you, will you marry me?" he asked and I was stunned I mean I knew that I wanted to marry him I just didn't know when. This isn't happening too fast but I still am shocked by it all.

"Umm… yeah. I mean yes, I'll marry you." I said with now a big smile on my face

"Yeah?" he asked with a big smile

"Yeah." I said back.

Then he kissed me and it was one of those sealing kisses one that was meant to show me that he was serious about what he had just said and that we were going to get married. We weren't going to regret it, we loved each other and this has been a long time coming I have been in love with him for the last 5 years so it was the right time.

--------

Troy and I have been married for a year and a half now and sometimes it doesn't feel like it. We settled into married life easily since it was almost like it before but now all of our mail comes with one last name on it instead of two.

We got married about a year after we got engaged because we decided to get married in Albuquerque the place that started our entire romance. It was really a great wedding, Cynthia was my maid of honor and Will was Troy's best man, Amy, Erika, Paul and Scott were in it too. We just all had a good time in the place that started it all.

Our parents were more than excited when we got home that night from getting engaged. They all knew it was just like I was the only one not to know. Apparently our moms dragging me into Tiffany's that day was for a reason, they wanted to make sure Troy had gotten the ring the right size and to get an initial reaction for what I would think. Plus it was a good lead into his proposal.

Our wedding was amazing it was our families and friends and the best thing that I could ask for. Immediately after that Troy and I left on our honeymoon. We decided to go to Vancouver, Canada since we knew that it would be nice there, not as hot as Albuquerque but not cold, the perfect weather for our time away. We had the best time there and it was a time that I wont forget.

Troy has done really well in the law firm and they have already given him a promotion and he's only been working there for 2 and a half years. For me the paper has been good, I'm already writing articles and kicking ass at it, well that is what I think.

Right now its Christmas time again and Troy and I are very into the Christmas spirit. We've decorated the apartment and we have a huge tree, garlands and everything is about the season. This is going to be our first Christmas with just the two of us, last year our first Christmas as a married couple was spent at home. Our parents let us out of coming home this year or them coming here because they want us to make some traditions of our own.

Our traditions have now consisted of getting a Christmas tree and decorating everything based on a color theme. Which means that we are just going to go find ornaments and everything in two simple colors, this year is a baby blue and silver. So I have been scouring stores all over New York for good decorations.

"Hey babe" Troy said coming into the house

"Hey" I told him going over and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "how was work?"

"Okay they put me on a new case so we'll see how it turns out. What did you do today?"

"Nothing I turned in my article and they gave me a new one, I don't think it'll be that hard they just want me to interview people about Christmas preparations and stuff. I don't really know why they gave it to me but I am going to do it anyways and see how it all turns out."

"Well hopefully it turns out well then. What are we doing tonight though?" he asked

"Um I was going to make dinner in like 5 minutes and then I don't know whatever you want to do." I told him

"Yeah dinner and then I was thinking that we could get started on a project." He said and I was confused about what he was talking about. The only thing that we've been doing lately is decorating the house

"And which project would that be?" I asked him

"Well Mrs. Bolton its one that involves you and me a bed and then 9 months later a baby that will inevitably keeps us up at all hours of the night but be the most gratifying experience in the world for the two of us." He told me it was then that I realized that Troy wanted a baby more than anything right now.

I mean we always talked about having kids but we never really committed to it before and now Troy is really concentrated on us having one. I want one too I mean I would love to have a little Troy whether a boy or a girl I would just love to have one.

"Oh you mean that project. You do know that it might take a few months for that to happen right?" I asked

"Yeah but its going to be fun trying so why not start now?" he asked

"I see so is this what you have been so excited about lately?" I asked him

"Yep, I can't wait. We get some 'practice' in and then we get a baby." He told me

"I can't believe how excited you are for all of it. You want a baby now, were 26 and you want a baby?"

"Yeah I want a baby." He said proudly

---------

It's been a year and a half since we started trying for a baby and now we do have one. It took us 5 months to actually conceive and then I gave birth in February of the following year, now we have a 4-month-old little boy. His name is Adrian Samuel Bolton and he is a perfect mix of the two of us. He has Troy's eyes and hair and my face shape and nose. He is the perfect little baby boy.

When we got pregnant we immediately started asking our friends who had children what it would be like, pregnancy wise and what to expect. Everyone had a different answer so I knew my experience would be like no one else's but my own. My pregnancy was good, I had minimal morning sickness but my mom said she had the same thing with me so I was okay with that.

Troy was beyond excited from the moment that we found out. He immediately wanted to go out and buy all of the books and baby clothes and things like that, he was adorable. But I convinced him to wait on that for a couple of months we didn't need all of that stuff right away.

He was very attentive to my needs while I was pregnant, he made sure I was comfortable and that we had everything that I needed. But all in all my pregnancy wasn't bad, I didn't have any weird cravings, my hormones were pretty much in check the whole time. There were only some times when I would be a different person, but I think pregnancy suited me well.

Right now I don't think I could be any happier in my life, I have a son who is so amazing and a husband who I love more than anything nothing could be better than what I have right now.

"Brie?" I hear finally and the door close

"I'm in here," I yell back at him from our room, Troy took Adrian with him to the store and let me have the apartment for a little while so I could clean and just have time for myself. Troy does that a lot. "How was the store?"

"Good he didn't cry once and he was smiling the whole time. He loves going out with his daddy, don't you Addy?" I heard Troy cooing and our little boy and then I heard Adrian coo in response. Troy really has been an amazing father.

"So what did you guys buy?" I asked him

"Oh nothing you know, just some stuff." He said and then I saw the bags and I should have known better

"Troy he does not need anymore basketball clothing, you already have more onesie's and clothes for him with basketballs on them. What will you do if he doesn't want to play basketball and wants to do something else?" I asked him Troy immediately covered Adrian's little ears

"Brie don't say that in front of him you're giving him ideas." He said

"Troy he's 4 months old he doesn't know what we are saying right now." I told him, "Besides if he wants to do something else we are going to support him because we are is parents and we love him no matter what he does."

"Okay, okay I'll let him make his own decisions." He said

"Good now give me my baby I feel like I haven't held him all day long." I told Troy and took Adrian out of the carrier that Troy had strapped to his chest, which was holding my baby with of cores a basketball outfit on that I let Troy dress him in this morning when they left.

"Hi baby, did you miss mama?" I asked him, "Yeah you did"

"He did miss his mama and I did too." Troy said and wrapped me in his arms and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then one to my lips.

And there we were the little Bolton family that I thought that I would never get at one point in my life. At my lowest point this would have never been possible because Troy made the mistake of leaving me and I made the mistake of not asking questions and just accepting my fate. But here we are and we could not be happier that things are this way right now. I have my family, my husband and my son and those 2 months and 2 years seem like nothing now but a passing period in our lives. I could have never asked for anything more.

* * *

**A/N: There it is, its over and I hope that you guys liked it. Please tell me what you guys thought. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story it really meant a lot to me. **

**tofnl  
**


End file.
